<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Merlin】[Gwaincelot]离婚大作战A war named divorce by 12nancylove3344</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756665">【Merlin】[Gwaincelot]离婚大作战A war named divorce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344'>12nancylove3344</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>难产文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen &amp; Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Merlin】[Gwaincelot]离婚大作战A war named divorce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你干嘛要去招惹那个东西？”<br/>   Merlin气鼓鼓的说，他在刚刚的恶战中负了伤，皮甲也散落开来，匆忙的从口袋里翻出一剂补药喝下去，瞬间感觉好多了。只是他的魔杖还有些不稳定，一场恶战后还在散发着幽蓝色的光。<br/>   “这不是都活着呢吗，再说了，我怎么知道那蜘蛛会攻击我们！”Arthur还没回过血，他走路有点跛，被蜘蛛的毒蜇到的伤口需要时间来治疗。<br/>   “没事？”Morgana气上头的大喊，“要不是我们两个，你们早就死了八回了！还有你们两个！也不知道拦着他？”<br/>   被点到名的Gwaine和Lancelot聪明的没有说话，默默地探索着前方未知的道路。Lancelot拿着长枪，在最前方给伙伴们开路。<br/>   他们正在森林里探索，任务是找到一个住在林中的隐士，和他要一瓶由白熊熊胆酿成的酒，就可以回到城堡里举办撒温节的晚会了。<br/>   “我捡了一些蜘蛛的毒丝和粘液”Gwen兜子里传出一阵嘀哩咣当的玻璃瓶碰撞的声音说，“还有头部的皮革，没准能给咱们做一套新的装甲”<br/>   “哦？太好了！”Merlin笑起来，“那等咱们回到城堡后就去找裁缝铺！”<br/>   走着走着，Arthur发现了一滩湿地，这可不寻常，他试探着向湿地深处走去，身后的几个人正交流着新装甲的样式呢，一时间谁也没注意Arthur的动向。<br/>   湿地四周的空气潮湿的可怕，却没有任何一个活着的生物，就连植物也是枯萎的。<br/>   “你在干嘛？你去哪里？”Merlin突然意识到他们队伍中少了个人，霎时间，天空好像阴暗下来——<br/>   “卧槽！！快撤回来！！”Gwaine意识到投下来的阴影是一条巨大的龙后，大喊着让Arthur快点回来，这可不好玩！他们还没有能和一条巨龙打斗的能力。幼龙崽子？或许可以，三四条也不在话下。可是这他妈可是一条成年巨龙！<br/>   Arthur一回头，还没来得及迈开腿跑，迎面喷过来一团火球——<br/>   “不！！”Merlin大喊着，他的队友必死无疑，“皇家小王冠！！”<br/>   被一招秒杀的Arthur愤怒的摘掉自己的耳机，盯着屏幕上血红的(你死了,请重新再来)的字眼，然后重新带上耳机，“魔法口水兜，你不用叫那么大声，你们那边怎么样了？”<br/>   但是好像没有人有功夫搭理他，耳机里传来噼里啪啦的键盘和鼠标点击的声音，他的队友们好像都聚精会神地打怪呢。<br/>   没过一会儿，接二连三的唉声叹气开始了。果不其然，那条龙根本不是和他们一个等级的，根本挺不了多长时间。<br/>   “大家都死了吗？”Arthur问，“要不今晚先这样？明天继续？”<br/>   Lancelot看了看手表，智利的时间已经快晚上十点，想必他的英国朋友们哪儿快凌晨一点了。“好吧，确实很晚了，今天就到这吧”<br/>   “行吧行吧！”Morgana骂了一句脏话，随后说，“那明天见了”<br/>   “晚安，我的公主殿下”Gwaine嬉笑着说，语气能腻死人。<br/>   “呕，别乱叫我的ID”Morgana翻了个白眼，飞速的下线，她的头像也灰掉了。</p><p>   卡美洛特帝国是一款自由度很高的大型网络游戏，故事设定在一个架空的中世纪，混合了浪漫的骑士和魔法元素，玩家可以自主选择做主线任务，从零开始建起自己的卡美洛特帝国，寻找共同的伙伴，打怪升级。或者也可以自由的在游戏里做生意，做农民，找工作等等。<br/>   Gwaine就是在这里遇见他的伙伴们的，他的ID叫剑和鲜花，因为他的人物是一个用剑盾攻击的人类战士。一道亮光随着闷雷声落下，都柏林的春天总是这样，雨下起来没完没了。Gwaine洗漱完毕后钻进被窝里，听着窗外稀稀落落的雨声入睡。<br/>   魔法口水兜——他的人物是一个精灵法师，有着苍白的皮肤和尖耳朵，这点和他本人到差不多。Merlin关掉游戏后又打开了文档，他的论文还差着好些字呢，大学生就得熬夜肝论文不是吗？<br/>   Arthur揉了揉脸，每天也就这几个小时是他最快乐的时光，一想到第二天还要面对公司的同事和老板，不仅发出一阵哀嚎…为什么他就不能钻进游戏里生活呢？虽然Arthur的工作也是和游戏有关，他在一家游戏公司负责画一些场景和人物设定，但是任何东西一旦沾上了工作，就会立马变得无趣痛苦。如果能和他在卡美洛特里的人物一样多好啊，人类贵族战士，勇敢无谓。<br/>   传说中的公主殿下，Morgana，早就躺在床上呼呼大睡了，她的人物是一名人类法师，主攻精神控制系，刚刚对付巨龙让她脑袋疼，作为一名职业coser，她第二天还有拍摄，可不能带着黑眼圈去。<br/>   Gwen给自己泡了一杯安神茶，她的人物是矮人盗贼，正如ID‘朴实偷心贼’。她的脚下散落着一些彩色的卡纸，Gwen盯着那东西叹了口气，她是一名幼儿园教师，明天和小朋友们准备的手工还没做好，还得继续做呢。看来今晚要熬夜了。<br/>   对Lancelot来说现在还太早，他的人物——作用长枪的人类狂战士——复活后独自做了几个小任务，然后关掉电脑，眼看着那个叫‘枪和白马’的ID头像灰掉，又盯着屏幕发会儿呆，随后才去准备洗漱。<br/>   三个战士两个法师一个盗贼，这一队黄金组合一直都配合的不错，也很能聊到一起去，虽然大部分时间都用在辱骂Gwaine太菜和Arthur手欠上，可是他们竟无意中建成了自己的卡美洛特，想要城堡变得更加牢固结实，他们只能不断的做任务来获得资源，同时招揽更多玩家加入。<br/>   Lancelot恰好在单独做任务时认识了一个叫‘结实大块头‘的库纳里战士，改天和他说说，没准他有兴趣加入他们的小团队呢。</p><p>又一个晚上。<br/>   “hey！大家伙看到公告了吗？”Gwaine兴冲冲地对着耳麦说“看到那个传说中的史诗武器了吗？它可真漂亮！”<br/>   “王者之剑？”Merlin悄悄的打开自己的人物背包，那里正躺着一支他用不了的金黄色的宝剑，这是他今天自己做任务时偶然在湖里找到的，后知后觉竟然出现那就是传说中的史诗宝剑！<br/>   “是啊！”Gwaine说“整个游戏里独一无二的武器，佩戴上武力值加三倍，如果能找到配套的剑鞘？宝贝儿，你就不会在打斗中受任何伤害！”<br/>   Merlin的脸都绿了，要知道这样他一开始选择精灵战士多好？这宝贝在他这儿恐怕只能当垃圾卖了——或者，他可以送给团队里的战士们。<br/>   “朋友们！”Lancelot突然上线，“猜猜谁搞到了SDCC的票？是我！”<br/>   Gwaine听到后笑了出来，“真的？我也搞到了票！”<br/>   “其实我也准备去的”Merlin说，他为了SDCC特意存了一笔钱。<br/>   “我也…”Arthur说，年初就和公司请好了假。<br/>   “我也是”Gwen也说。<br/>   “哇噢，太好了！”Lancelot本来想炫耀一下，现在可好，“那咱们终于可以线下见面了？”<br/>   “公主殿下呢？”Gwaine突然意识到还有一个人没说话，“没搞到票吗？不用担心，等我们在SDCC狂欢的时候会记得给你发照片的～”<br/>   Morgana嘴角勾起一抹不屑的笑，“哼～我是受邀去参加的”<br/>   “这么厉害？”Arthur大笑着说“请你去干什么？毒舌点评吗？”<br/>   “我是职业coser，你这白痴！”Morgana说，“去谷歌我的名字，Morgana·Le Fay ”<br/>   “你是Morgana？”Merlin吸了一口气，他的女神原来就是天天和他打游戏一起骂娘的队友？<br/>   “不客气”Morgana得意的说。<br/>   “说到这…”Gwaine说，“我想要cos成我的人物呢，服装什么的正在制作，你也会cos成你的人物角色吗？”<br/>   “是的！”Morgana说，“我说大家伙，要不咱们都来cos怎么样？”<br/>   Lancelot盯着他的人物看了一会儿，狂战士的服装倒是简单得很——或者说，身上根本没什么东西，胸膛和腹部都是赤裸的，只有肩头和胳膊上有盔甲，下半身是紧身裤，以及一条皮草披风。<br/>   “白马骑士～我很期待你的扮相”Morgana笑着说。<br/>   “我对我的身材还是自信的”Lancelot说，直接无视掉耳麦里传来的嘘声，“只是身上的符咒文字不知道怎么弄…”<br/>   “化妆交给我好了”Gwen干脆的说，Morgana也回应道“不用担心化妆的问题，我也可以帮忙——大家可以打开摄像头吗？我想看看你们的五官，这样我会有个大概的雏形”<br/>   Lancelot套上自己的T恤，随意的抓了抓头发，然后打开了discord的视频按钮。<br/>   一个接一个的窗口点亮，很快，陌生的面孔充斥着整个屏幕。<br/>   “大家都很可爱嘛～”Morgana带着黑框眼镜，头发乱糟糟的，一点也没有她cosplay照片里的样子。Merlin仿佛能听见自己心碎的声音……<br/>   “鲜花骑士？发型不错！”Arthur给Gwaine比了个赞。<br/>   “是从去年开始留的，就为了今年的漫展！”Gwaine甩了甩头发，正如他游戏里的人物一样。<br/>   事情似乎就这么定下来了，Morgana会在漫展前三天出发，Gwen和她一起，两个姑娘一聊才发现住在同一个街区，已经约好一起卖机票和预订酒店了。<br/>   Merlin穷学生一个，为了省酒店的钱本来打算漫展前一天从伦敦飞往San Diego,可是在Arthur暴露出他的父母家刚好在洛杉矶并且会提前去待几天后，心里打起了另外的主意。<br/>   “hey菜头”Merlin小窗了皇家小王冠，“我能去你家蹭住吗？”<br/>   Merlin也想在洛杉矶玩几天，行程也不至于太赶。<br/>   Arthur一开始是拒绝的，直到Merlin亮出了他背包里的那个传说中的史诗武器——他二话不说就答应下来了。开什么玩笑？天知道有多少人想要这好东西？！<br/>   所以Merlin会和Arthur一起行动，在Arthur的父母家蹭两天，然后前一天前往San Diego。<br/>   当天晚上Merlin自己又单刷了几个任务，路过一片树林时无意中找到了一棵看起来有点怪的树，紧接着对着树干里抽出来的一个金灿灿的剑鞘陷入了沉思……这么欧，是不是应该去买彩票了？</p><p> </p><p>   一连几天Gwaine都很兴奋，凌晨两点多了也睡不着，离漫展还有不到两个月，他计划先去那边玩一圈，这几天都在搜索旅游攻略，但旅行又不想自己一个人……没准那位拉美骑士说不定会有兴趣加入？<br/>   Gwaine考虑了一会儿，他和这个小队少说也认识快两年了，这么算来…他和Lancelot应该算是朋友了吧？<br/>   所以难得想早睡的Lancelot被WhatsApp的震动吵醒。<br/>   ——Lance哥们儿！漫展之行有什么计划吗？<br/>   Lancelot皱着眉，反应了一会儿才意识到这是Gwaine的号码。<br/>   ——我想提前去玩儿几天，还没做计划呢。你呢？<br/>   ——这你就问对人了，我也想提前去玩的，怎么样？你我搭个伴？<br/>   ——行啊，你确定你有计划对吧？<br/>   Lancelot决定盲目的相信这位认识快两年的陌生人，他们商量着，买了降落时间差不多的机票，提前两周去，先去纽约，然后黄石公园，再租车自驾到大峡谷，最后一站是拉斯维加斯，Lancelot甚至能感受到Gwaine兴奋的语气了，在拉斯维加斯浪费整整两天两夜，紧接着前往San Diego的酒店，因为第二天就是漫展。<br/>   Lancelot真的觉得这个计划不错，甚至因此盲目的对Gwaine充满了信赖。除此之外他能做什么呢，他刚刚决定辞掉工作了，那个阴沉沉的地方只会让人发霉，要不是还有游戏和队友，Lancelot真的觉得他会抑郁，不如借此机会散散心。</p><p> </p><p>   在机场出口等待的Lancelot竟然有些紧张。第一次见网友，他刚刚坐了十多个小时的飞机，身上说不定已经臭了。此时正坐在机场的麦当劳里，嘴里叼着一根吸管，可乐早就见了底，可是等的人还不来，Lancelot只能不停的摆弄手机，反复确认Gwaine发来的航班降落时间。<br/>   手机嗡的一声，Lancelot差点把手机扔出去。<br/>   ——海关的人太多了，你已经到了吗？<br/>   ——我在出口处的麦当劳<br/>   没过一会儿，Gwaine拎着他的行李箱坐到了Lancelot的对面。<br/>   “他们都说拉美人很辣，现在看起来确实是这样”Gwaine挤了挤眼睛，拿起Lancelot面前的薯条塞进嘴里，“不介意吧？”<br/>   Lancelot摇摇头，“那么队长，今天的计划是什么？”<br/>   Gwaine抬头看看他，“什么计划？就…随便逛逛呗”<br/>   “那我们该去哪儿？”<br/>   “不重要，重点是最后一站，我对咱们拉斯维加斯的行程可定制的十分周密，包括去哪个酒吧，看哪场脱衣舞”Gwaine竟然露出了得意的神色。他在这方面可是做足了功课。<br/>   完了，Lancelot痛苦的闭上眼睛，又一次因为轻信人类付出了惨痛的代价。<br/>   “好吧，坐公交…到酒店放下行李，然后去……去自由女神像那看看怎么样？”Lancelot摆弄着手机，快速定制了一个计划，“明天去博物馆，然后咱们可以像你说的，随便逛逛”<br/>   “好的队长”Gwaine用手背抹了抹嘴角，轻易的把队长的称号让给别人。<br/>   “你这还有盐粒”Lancelot指着Gwaine的嘴角，竟然有些羡慕他可以活得好像对一切都不担心。<br/>   Gwaine抬手抹了抹，但是盐粒依旧粘在那儿。<br/>   “过来”Lancelot伸出手，Gwaine也把脸凑过来，那几颗盐粒被轻松的擦掉了。</p><p> </p><p>   “这是我的旅行伙计！腼腆的Lancelot”Gwaine对着相机说，镜头里的Lancelot正在酒店里收拾行李，转过身对着镜头挥挥手，随后继续忙自己的事情。<br/>   “说说嘛Lance～你从哪里来的？”Gwaine不肯放过他，继续用镜头对他问。<br/>   “智利，圣地亚哥”Lancelot说，“你不是都知道的吗？”<br/>   “可是网友们不知道”Gwaine耸耸肩，“来吧，告诉大家我们是怎么认识的？”<br/>   “哦，你打游戏太菜，我在卡美洛帝国里救了你”Lancelot咧嘴笑了。<br/>   “不，这不是实话，是你和我一起杀了那个怪”<br/>   后来Lancelot才明白，Gwaine为什么能活得自由自在。<br/>   Gwaine的职业是游戏解说YouTuber，没错，他在没有玩卡美洛特帝国时都在玩其他的游戏，不用早起，不在乎晚睡，没有老板，保持每周更新就好了。并且这一路上他都带着相机，说是为了积攒vlog的素材。</p><p> </p><p>   在百老汇看了剧，在时代广场发过疯，在中央公园喂了鸽子，白天Lancelot拉着Gwaine去往一个又一个的景点，晚上则是Gwaine拉着Lancelot去往一个又一个的酒吧。<br/>   “我说Gwaine，下次要是再带姑娘回来，你最好多开一间房”<br/>   “干嘛要浪费钱？再说…你不是也挺享受的吗”Gwaine对他挤挤眼睛，说真的，这根本不是他的错，一杯双倍威士忌下肚的Lancelot变得十分大胆。<br/>   Lancelot却依然后悔着，他打开窗户，让风把自己的头脑吹的清醒一些。Lancelot就不应该喝酒，否则怎么会那姑娘问了一嘴就加入到他们之中呢！<br/>   “你得把你相机里的东西删了”Lancelot最后无奈地说。</p><p>   纽约告一段落，他们要前往下一个地点了。</p><p>   他们租了一辆车，在高速上随着电台随机播放的音乐一起高声嚷嚷，这些让两个人看起来像笨蛋一样的场景也被Gwaine录进相机，Lancelot也意外的发现他们竟然有着类似的音乐品味。<br/>   两个人从一开始的拘谨(主要是Lancelot有些拘谨)到后来可以随意胡开玩笑(多谢了Gwaine把Lancelot扯进酒吧)才过了一个星期。喝完酒的Lancelot好像把他隐藏起来的个性都释放出来了，或者说，此刻因为喝了两瓶啤酒后因为Gwaine的冷笑话笑得停不下来的他才是真正的他。<br/>   “我一开始还以为你不怎么好相处呢”Gwaine坐在汽车旅馆的地上，吸着烟，脚边有好几个东倒西歪的酒瓶子。<br/>   “我也觉得我不太好相处”Lancelot坐在他的床上，仰头喝了一口啤酒，“我这个人是挺无聊的”<br/>   “无聊？哥们！他们都不懂你罢了，你是我见过的最有趣的人了！” <br/>   “天呐，你开玩笑时的表情太真诚，我会当真”Lancelot嘴角勾成好看的弧度，他一开始也以为Gwaine是个拖累人的麻烦精，可是这几天的相处下来并不是这样，Gwaine很好，总是对他有非常多的笑容和棒极了的笑话。<br/>   “哥们，我喜欢你”Gwaine说 “你懂我的笑话，你知道吗？我们应该结婚”<br/>   “那可不行，你还没给我买钻戒呢”Lancelot仰在床上，衣角翻着，肚皮露了一半出来，他抬起胳膊压在眼眶上，和Gwaine一起开着玩笑， “不扯蛋了，定好闹铃了没？明天还要去看大峡谷呢”<br/>   “哈！总有一天我要把你灌醉到忘记这档子细碎杂事”<br/>   Gwaine拿起手机，竟然已经快凌晨三点了，该死，和Lancelot在一起的时间总是那么快。他一口气吸完了那根烟，急匆匆地洗了把脸就躺在自己的单人床上，一转身，Lancelot竟然还是仰在那里，好像睡着了。<br/>   虽然是盛夏…可这些很容易着凉。Gwaine叹了口气，蹑手蹑脚的下床走到Lancelot床边，替他盖上被子。<br/>   鬼使神差的，Gwaine在Lancelot的床边看了一会儿，这个拉美人看起来一本正经，实际上比谁都疯，在纽约时按居民楼的门铃然后跑路也是这家伙提出来的。真是个谜……Gwaine把Lancelot额前的碎发拨到耳后，回到自己的床上睡着了。</p><p>   自然风光绝对是绝美的，可是看多了目光所及之处除了土黄色就是土红色，Gwaine拍了很多画面后就有些视觉疲劳了。Lancelot倒是很兴奋，他的嘴巴就没合拢过。也说不上来为什么，但Gwaine总觉得这趟来的值了。<br/>   “Gwaine？到底是什么啊？”Lancelot被蒙着眼睛，在Gwaine的搀扶下一点一点的挪动，生怕脚下就是悬崖。<br/>   “马上你就知道了！”Gwaine手拿相机，一边扶着Lancelot，他对着工作人员点头示意，那个姑娘领会到Gwaine的意思后接过相机，嘴巴闭的紧紧的，连呼吸也不敢大声。<br/>   Gwaine也觉得他是疯了，竟然为了想多看看Lancelot的笑脸午后偷偷联系了公园内的负责人，预订了热气球项目，他还用领带蒙住了Lancelot的眼睛，就为了看到他得知惊喜的那一瞬间。<br/>   “说真的，你该不会是觊觎我的传奇长枪，想谋杀我吧？”Lancelot问，当然是开玩笑的。<br/>   “我也有传奇武器好吧？”Gwaine被逗笑了，“再说，我又不知道你的账户密码。好了，抬脚。”<br/>    Lancelot抬脚，好像迈上了什么东西，紧接着耳边传来发动机的声音，周围的风也变得强劲起来。<br/>   “Gwaine？Gwaine！我们这是在干什么？”Lancelot变得有些慌乱，他的胳膊下意识的四处舞动着，然后双手被牢牢的抓住了。<br/>   “相信我，你很安全”Gwaine牵着他来到热气球的边缘，让他握着扶手，然后解开了领带——“看啊，黄昏”<br/>   Lancelot适应了光线后呼吸滞住，被眼前的景色炫目到失语。<br/>   “天…天啊…”<br/>   热气球在空中飘着，好像离黄昏很近。Lancelot伸出手，想要捕捉一丝日落的光辉。他们现在的高度正好，放眼望去，所及之处满是金的发红的峡谷，火红的好像要燃烧起来。<br/>   工作人员主动问,“先生们，需要我帮你们拍一张合照吗？”<br/>   “哦是，麻烦你了”Gwaine把自己的相机调成照相模式后，交给那个姑娘，“来Lance，看镜头”<br/>   “cheese～”女孩拍了好几张，把相机交还给Gwaine时羡慕的说，“aww～先生，你对你的男朋友可真用心”<br/>   “啊不不，他不是我男朋友”Gwaine摆摆手否认道，这个念头太新颖，他根本想都没想过。<br/>   “那是…正在追求中？”<br/>   “不是，只是朋友！”Gwaine庆幸Lancelot的心思都放在风景上了，注意力丝毫没在这边。<br/>   “这样啊…”那姑娘叹了口气，“太可惜了，你们很相配呢”<br/>   当天晚上入住峡谷内的木屋时，Gwaine把图片分享给了他的团队。<br/>   Gwen回的很快，【真想快点见到帅哥们】<br/>   Arthur很快也发来几张和Merlin的合照，【我们也去了环球影城呢！】<br/>   总觉得好像这是一场比赛一样，Lancelot特意描述了Gwaine给他准备的惊喜，没一会儿，Morgana问，【你们搞什么？都在度蜜月吗？】<br/>   没人说话了，Gwaine和Lancelot很默契的一起无视掉那句话，估计Arthur和Merlin也是。<br/>   Arthur的父母竟然以为Merlin是他带回来的小男朋友，Uther还特意趁Merlin帮Igraine摆放餐具时把Arthur拽到一边埋怨，说你为什么不给父母一个提示什么的，搞得大家都以为他是直的，以及长辈们都不是老古板，可以接受这段关系，所以他们不用装了。<br/>   Arthur一脸无语。<br/>   Merlin全程不知道怎么回事，依然把自己当成客气的客人，帮Uther和Igraine做了不少事，全都被当成了想要讨男朋友家长喜欢的表现。<br/>   Igraine倒是相当喜欢Merlin，这段时间对他比对亲儿子还好。<br/>   这天晚上，Merlin忍不住在Arthur的卧室里逮住他问，“你父母人也太好了，他们对谁都这样吗？”<br/>   Arthur摇摇头，“别在意，这其中有些说不清楚的误会”<br/>   “什么误会？”<br/>   “都说了说不清楚，快去睡觉吧”Arthur不耐烦的挥挥手，说真的，如果Merlin正是他的小男朋友，估计也会成天在他耳边念念叨叨……好像也没什么不好？Arthur被他的念头吓了一跳，对Merlin挥挥手让他赶紧回客房睡觉。<br/>   Merlin看起来有点委屈，他也没说什么，抬手拧开Arthur卧室的门——<br/>   “Arthur？你的门坏了？”Merlin使劲晃了两下把手，这门丝毫没有要打开的意思。<br/>   Arthur走下床，试着转动把手——感觉是从外面被锁住了？他的手机正好收到一条短信，是Uther发过来的，【别不好意思了，今晚你们就睡一起！我和Igraine会带上耳塞的】<br/>   Arthur的白眼都要翻到天上去了。<br/>   “行了Merlin，别试了”Arthur不得不告诉Merlin他的父母以为他们是一对的事，然后从衣柜里掏出一床被扔在他身上说，“你睡地上”<br/>   “我为什么不能睡床？”Merlin可不想睡地上，又硬又不舒服“现在这个局面都是因为你不好好解释！”<br/>   “我解释过了！他们不听！”<br/>   “反正我不睡地上”Merlin抱起被子，挤到Arthur一米二的单人床上，“一起睡嘛，没什么大不了的”<br/>   “可我们又不是真的一对！我甚至不是基佬！”<br/>   “所以有什么好担心的？”Merlin看着Arthur，好像Arthur刚刚问了什么愚蠢的话一样。<br/>   行吧，Arthur好像被说服了，一头扎在床上，让Merlin挪一挪给他点地方。</p><p> </p><p>   “拉斯维加斯！！”Gwaine张开双臂，在酒店的阳台上大口呼吸着“你闻到了吗Lance？空气里都是大麻味儿！”<br/>   “我不抽那个”Lancelot皱起眉，他觉得那个味道很恶心，闻到都会反感，也想不明白怎么会有人愿意把那东西吸进肺里。<br/>   “viva la vida，伙计”Gwaine把行李放好，“我准备去赌场试试运气，你有赌瘾问题吗？”<br/>   “没有”Lancelot说，“不过我也想试试手”<br/>   当然，Lancelot不会傻到拿出全部身家来玩，他刚刚辞了工作，能拿出来玩的钱可不多。<br/>   “太好了”Gwaine说“不要离开我哪怕一步，我怕你回个头的功夫我就把所有家当都扔出去了”<br/>   造孽啊——Lancelot对赌场里的Gwaine只有这么一句话，同时对Gwaine有钱的程度稍稍惊讶了一下。谁能想到YouTuber这么赚钱？<br/>   “让我再来一把！这次肯定——”<br/>   “不行，咱们得出去了”Lancelot几乎是把Gwaine架出了赌场，那家伙在里面扔了近五千美金，并且没有停手的意思。<br/>   把Gwaine拖出大门后两个人坐在赌场前的喷泉池边，无意中对视了一会儿，然后一起笑了出来。<br/>   “哥们，你知道你有相当大的赌瘾问题吗？”Lancelot揉揉鼻子笑着说，刚刚拉拽Gwaine可费了不少力气。<br/>   “运气不好而已，倒是你，手气不错嘛！”<br/>   没错，Lancelot的二百美金现在变成了一千。要不是他有点定力，没准已经沉迷在赌博的快感里了。<br/>   “行了詹姆斯邦德，咱们该回去了吧？”<br/>   “哪儿啊！”Gwaine一把搭住了Lancelot的肩膀，“宝贝儿，夜生活才刚刚开始！”<br/>   “你是不是又想灌我酒？”</p><p>   不醉不归一直是Gwaine的夜生活唯一指南，连带着Lancelot也晕晕乎乎的，差点又犯下了找人3p的错误……<br/>   没有，Lancelot拒绝承认他对他网友的屁股有什么非分之想。</p><p>   Gwaine好像在静谧的湖水中飘着，耳边好像有什么声音传过来，这声音好像隔了一层什么东西，怎么都听不清。<br/>   “客房服务！！”<br/>   Gwaine一个激灵从床上坐起来，他现在什么都能听见了，不仅能听见，还特别敏感。<br/>   “客房服务！！！”<br/>   门口那该死的不但喊得震耳欲聋，连门板好像也要拍碎了一般。<br/>   “不需要…”Gwaine尽自己最大努力喊着，他的嗓子昨晚在夜店玩哑了，有点说不出话来。<br/>   “什么？？”门外的人问。<br/>   “我说不需要！”Gwaine试着更大声的喊，门外的人推着手推车就走了。<br/>   妈的，才八点，这个时间根本就是故意扰民了！而且根本用不上客房服务嘛，对面的床干干净净的——等等，是不是少了什么？<br/>   Lancelot呢？？还不会把他搞丢了吧？<br/>   “嗯…？”<br/>   Gwaine的背面传来一个声音，是带着鼻音的低吟…该死的好听，大早上的火气本来就很旺……<br/>   再等等？Lancelot为什么会在他的床上？<br/>   Gwaine躺回去，把枕头埋在脸上，一边宿醉一边回忆昨晚上发生了什么。<br/>   赌场出来之后去了很火的一个夜店，Lance用他赢来的钱请Gwaine喝了不少，顺带着连自己也灌下去了。然后呢？Gwaine记得他们互相搀扶着，晃晃悠悠的走过酒店的大厅，一进房间后Lancelot想要把Gwaine先扔在床上，可是两个人的脚拌在一起，摔在Gwaine的小床上——然后就这么睡着了？连衣服也没换！<br/>   哦不……一段新鲜的记忆又闯进脑海，他和Lancelot接吻了。<br/>   或者说，因为接吻所以才把对方绊倒的。<br/>   好像是无意间的抬头让他们的鼻子蹭到一起去了，Gwaine记不太清是谁主动的，反正他们接吻了。<br/>   Gwaine在心里叹气，好不容易来一趟拉斯维加斯，本来以为能狂欢，谁知道大部分时间都和另一个臭男人度过了？更正一下，Gwaine在心里纠正自己，Lancelot一点也不臭，这么说单纯为了表达情绪。<br/>   今晚，Gwaine发誓，今晚一定要玩个痛快！他之前已经做好攻略了，也提前在网上买了票，来会一会当地人推荐最疯狂的派对是什么样的！<br/>   Gwaine就这样枕头压脸和Lancelot挤在同一张床上，再一次睡了过去。</p><p>   “哦不不不——”Lancelot把脸埋进双手里，他醒来时怀中好像抱着什么，蛮舒服的，直到他睁开眼……Gwaine好像没脸见人了一样把自己埋在枕头下面，而Lancelot正抱着他，还勃起了。<br/>   “放轻松，Lance”Gwaine的声音从枕头下传来，“我们什么都没做,衣服还穿着呢”<br/>   “谢天谢地！”Lancelot松了一口气似的说。<br/>   “也不用这么嫌弃我吧？”Gwaine拿开他脸上的枕头，不轻不重的打在Lancelot的身上。<br/>   “我不是那个意思…我只是…”Lancelot低下头犹豫着说，“我只是不想让我们的关系变得廉价”<br/>   “没关系的哥们”Gwaine碰了碰他的肩膀，“我们只是接了吻罢了，你要是想，我们现在还可以继续～”说着撅起嘴，开玩笑的靠近Lancelot，结果被嫌弃了。<br/>   Lancelot几乎是跳起来的蹦下床，“你有起床口气！”然后就躲进卫生间去了。</p><p>   “提醒我不要再跟你一起喝酒了，你这人就是想把我灌醉，让我干些蠢事”Lancelot说，已经下午一点了，他们才刚刚起床吃早餐。<br/>   “嘿！别这么说狂野的Lancelot！他可是我最好的朋友！”Gwaine吃着塔可一边说，菜叶掉了一桌子。他的相机支在桌子上，真记录着他们两个人的身影。<br/>   喝醉的Lancelot分为三个状态，第一是微醺暖场，还保持着理智，二是开始亢奋起来，这时候处在还可控制的边缘，三是释放自己内心的野兽，这种情况下完全不可控制，会做疯狂的事，甚至还会跳上舞池和陌生人热舞，到最后反倒要Gwaine来阻止他继续喝下去。Gwaine也得承认，这时候的Lancelot魅力四射，荷尔蒙全部释放出来，整个人看上去辣极了，是那种看一眼就会想和他做爱的类型。<br/>   “今晚会是最后一晚在这鬼地方”Lancelot的声线把Gwaine从思绪里拽出来，“别疯的太厉害，明天中午要赶巴士去San Diego呢”<br/>   “不能保证”Gwaine凑近Lancelot，压低声线说，“我预定了一个本地人推荐的好地方”<br/>   “又是脱衣俱乐部？”Lancelot摇摇头，他在和Gwaine的旅行里去过太多的脱衣俱乐部，女人的奶子已经看腻了，他甚至看会了几招钢管舞。<br/>   “不确定，网上的人告诉我的时候神神秘秘的，反正我喜欢惊喜！”</p><p> </p><p>    “这就是你说的惊喜？”Lancelot挑着眉毛，在保安特意搜查了他们并且暂时没收了Gwaine的相机时，他就知道这里面不是那么简单的。<br/>   脱衣舞？没错，可这回不是女人的奶子了，是男人的……还有，哪有正经的俱乐部叫大鸟转转转的？<br/>   “啊……”Gwaine挠了挠他的后脑勺，“来都来了，先进去吧”<br/>   他们预订的包间在另一个厅，一个黑暗狭小的房间，面前有一块狭长的玻璃，玻璃外的就不只是单纯的脱衣舞了，而是火辣辣的性爱表演。身材火辣的男人们有的带着皮质绑带，挥舞着鞭子，有的嘴里塞着口球，眼睛被蒙住，在上面做着活塞运动。<br/>   “Gwaine…”Lancelot的眼神黏在地板上抬不起来，“是什么人会在不知道一个地方到底是干什么的时候就预订座位？”<br/>   “你说的对，我马上把那个网友拉黑”<br/>   Gwaine也知道他们两个坐在这里看GV现场过于尴尬，尴尬到即使他想硬也硬不起来的地步，所以一些酒精助兴是必须的。<br/>   Lancelot也为了让自己好过一点，喝了很多。<br/>   在某一个节点后，Lancelot渐渐的失去了意识。<br/>   Gwaine眼看着Lancelot的眼神闪着亢奋的光芒，觉得有些惊讶，怎么这次是直接跳到阶段三吗？<br/>   台上的男人们带来的视觉冲击让Lancelot心神不宁，他燥热的很，只想脱掉衣服凉快些，所以他也这么做了，短袖脱掉后赤裸着上身，依然给自己嘴角灌着酒。<br/>  Gwaine这次没阻止他，他就是想知道会不会有阶段四。</p><p> </p><p>   Gwaine被一阵急促的尿意憋醒，他猛地坐起来，脑袋疼的像要爆炸似的，但是生理上的问题打败了头痛，Gwaine小跑着向厕所奔去。<br/>   Gwaine站着清空内存，迷茫的打了个哈欠，突然意识到有什么东西不太对劲。<br/>   Lancelot正做梦呢，梦里他在看一本书，但是无论如何都看不清书上的字，正着急时就被一阵摇晃弄醒。<br/>   “Lance——”<br/>   好像有人叫他的名字？<br/>   “Lancelot——醒——”<br/>   这声音乎近乎远，让人捕捉不到。<br/>   “Lance！醒醒！”<br/>   Lancelot猛地睁开眼睛，Gwaine在他面前…嗯…一丝不挂。<br/>   “Gwaine？你怎么……？”Lancelot支起上半身，床单的丝滑磨蹭着大腿根部，他突然也意识到一件事情……他也是赤裸着的。<br/>   “不不不……”Lancelot重新躺回去，用被子把自己裹起来，他需要一个人消化一下。<br/>   “不止呢”Gwaine扯开他的被单说，“我们没在原来的酒店里，其中一定出了什么差错！”<br/>   是了，这个酒店不是他们原本住的酒店，而是更高级一点的，落地窗能俯视拉斯维加斯的奢侈类型，天花板上还飘着几颗气球，床头柜上摆着巧克力，墙壁上还挂着just married的装饰。<br/>   “走吧，咱们先去退房，还记得吗？咱们还要赶去San Diego的巴士呢！现在都快十一点了！”Gwaine把Lancelot从床上拉起来，穿好衣服后拿起床头柜上的相机，急匆匆地赶去酒店的前台。<br/>   前台小姐看见他们之后倒是笑得很甜，办理退房手续时说“新婚快乐，先生们，你们真的很相配”<br/>   “什么？”Gwaine愣了一下，“不是，我们没有结婚——”<br/>   前台小姐看了他一会儿以后说，“可是先生，今天凌晨您来这里办理入住，特意提出要我们把房间里弄成新房的样子，您还给我看了您的结婚证明”<br/>   “什么结婚证明？我没——”Gwaine说着，从兜里摸出一张皱皱巴巴的纸来，上面写着他们的名字——这是一张有效的，合法的结婚证书。<br/>   “Gwaine…”Lancelot的声音在背后响起，“我们他妈的到底干了什么…”</p><p>   在这个莫名其妙的酒店退了房，又坐出租车回到原来的酒店收拾行李，然后赶去巴士站，一路上匆匆忙忙的根本没有时间去回忆昨天晚上发生了什么。<br/>   终于，坐在大巴车上安定好后，Lancelot问“你都记得什么？我喝的太多了…记忆停留在那个脱衣舞俱乐部里”<br/>   鲜活的记忆突然涌进Lancelot的脑袋里，有一些被他遗忘的，或者说他根本不愿想起的记忆回来了。<br/>   “天呐！那个俱乐部不只是性爱表演……”<br/>   “没错Lance，那儿还有个狂欢派对”<br/>   “狂欢？你说的太含蓄了，那他妈是群交派对！哦仁慈的上帝啊…”Lancelot把脸埋在手掌中，“我不该喝那么多的”<br/>    Gwaine也开始后悔了，他们并没有加入到狂欢里，反而是回到包间后按耐不住自己的欲望，有些事就自然的发生了。<br/>   “那你记得我们是怎么结婚的吗？”Lancelot绝望的问。<br/>   Gwaine摇摇头，他的记忆也断在俱乐部里了。<br/>   “对了！你的相机！你昨晚一直带着它的，没准拍下了什么场景呢？”<br/>   “对…对！”Gwaine掏出自己的相机，侧过头在Lancelot脑门上亲了一口，“我怎么没想到呢！”<br/>   Lancelot嫌弃的擦擦自己的额头，然后和Gwaine凑在一起查看相机里的内容——<br/>   相机不只提供了场景，可以这么说，Gwaine用他的相机详细记载了他们断片儿之后的事。<br/>   第一张照片是Lancelot在草丛里呕吐的样子，他们应该是刚从俱乐部出来，衣服都没穿好。紧接着是一小段视频，Gwaine醉醺醺的录着刚刚从草丛里呕吐完毕的Lancelot，说“这个男人的老二太棒了，我要和他结婚！”然后又是一段视频，Lancelot拽着Gwaine的手冲进一个犹太教堂，天知道他们两个都不是犹太人，然后选择了中世纪风格的婚礼，周围有一群不认识的人，Gwaine把他的宝贝相机交给了其中一个人。<br/>   “我爱你，哥们，我早就说了我们应该结婚！”Gwaine听见录像里他这么说。<br/>   “宝贝儿，你想做什么都行”Lancelot亢奋的很，话语间尽是挑逗，手脚也不安分的搂着Gwaine的腰。<br/>   此时的Lancelot捂着脸，只敢透过指缝来看屏幕。<br/>   看来阶段四的Lancelot是饥渴Lancelot。<br/>   口齿不清的交换完誓词后，还没等牧师说可以接吻，Lancelot就把Gwaine拉向自己，迫不及待的吻住了Gwaine的嘴唇——这真是个热烈的，感情充沛的热吻。<br/>   Gwaine忍不住笑起来，该死的他怎么会忘记这个呢？饥渴的Lancelot未免也太可爱了！<br/>   录像到此结束，之后他们的婚礼出现了。一个猫王的扮演者，照片里Gwaine和那个猫王一起嘶吼着不知道什么歌，然后是Lancelot从后面抱住Gwaine，亲昵的在他耳边说着什么。<br/>   在之后就是酒店里远处Gwaine和前台小姐说话的照片，和Lancelot在蒸汽朦胧的浴室里洗澡的裸照。<br/>   最后还有一段视频，界面黑乎乎的，不知道是什么。Gwaine当然点开播放——<br/>   很快他就后悔了，那视频一开始是黑的，然后Lancelot应该是打开了床头灯，画面猛地亮起来，画面适应了灯光之后，他们才看到录得是什么。<br/>   Lancelot的脸红的要滴出血了。<br/>   视频里他和Gwaine接着吻，同时做些活塞运动，看起来就像一对真正的情侣那样。床上的Gwaine叫的像个婊子，Lancelot把他艹射了两次！<br/>   Gwaine一直以为被艹射是GV里才有的情节，现在他无比的懊悔为什么这么珍贵的记忆会被忘掉呢？ <br/>   他们从床上做到落地玻璃窗前，移动时相机栽倒了，后半程只能看见他们两个的腿一前一后的在窗前，简直像一个失败的homemade P站投稿。<br/>   “明天的漫展之后我们还有两天时间可以去办离婚手续”Gwaine拍拍Lancelot的肩膀说“好啦，振作起来，没什么大不了的!”<br/>   “你的表情要是好看点我就相信你了”Lancelot哭丧着脸，“谁能想到我们才认识两周，竟然就结婚了”<br/>   “我们明明认识快两年了”Gwaine苦笑起来“现在，趁我们还是合法夫夫时，我就叫你宝贝儿了！”<br/>   Lancelot翻了个白眼，转头去看窗外的景色。</p><p> </p><p>   大巴很快，Gwaine办理入住后第一件事就是把他的cos服装拿出来挂在衣柜上，转头问“Lance？你的cos衣服是什么？”<br/>   “就是那套狂战士装甲啊”Lancelot说着，把他的衣服也拿出来，“希望这两周没把啤酒肚喝出来，否则肚子大了就穿不上这衣服了”<br/>   “相信我，你身材好得很”Gwaine坏心眼的挤着眼睛，“就算肚子大了也是我的责任”<br/>   Lancelot正把他的长枪拼接在一起，听见这话伸手就要扎过去。<br/>   “放轻松小老虎～”Gwaine闪身躲开，随后钻进了浴室，“我要去洗个澡”<br/>   “你想加入吗？这里有个浴缸”<br/>   Lancelot看傻子一样看着Gwaine。<br/>   “好吧好吧，那我自己泡个澡好了”<br/>   Lancelot也发现了，Gwaine今天总是在撩拨他，当然他并不反感，甚至有些享受其中。</p><p>   “嘿Lance，你能过来一下吗？”<br/>   Gwaine在浴室里喊道。<br/>   “又怎么了麻烦精？”Lancelot放下手中的东西，走到浴室门口，手放在门把上迟迟没有打开。<br/>   “来吧，就当帮我一个忙”<br/>   Lancelot打开门，发现Gwaine悠然自得的坐在浴缸里，浴缸上面架着一盘已经摆好的国际象棋。看起来根本不需要帮忙。<br/>   “一个人很无聊，陪我玩一把吧”Gwaine邀请Lance坐下，“你先走”<br/>   Lancelot疑惑的看着他，可还是选择了坐在浴缸的边缘，让自己的士兵走了一步。<br/>   “唔，我完全不会下棋”Gwaine也让自己的士兵走了一步说，“叫你进来是想要勾引你的”<br/>   Lancelot的手悬在空中一顿会儿，随即站起来，走向镜子那儿洗了把脸。<br/>   “毕竟我们都结婚了，不来一发合适吗？”<br/>   Gwaine以为他诱惑失败了。<br/>   但是Lancelot竟然把他的衬衫脱掉了，露出了漂亮的腹肌和身体线条。<br/>   “腾点地方出来”Lancelot说，抬腿迈进了浴缸。<br/>   Fuck yeah！Gwaine攥紧了手心，他成功了。</p><p> </p><p>   Merlin皱着眉，隔壁的动静太大了，他根本不能专心写论文！没错，带着论文出门的Merlin此时此刻正尝试着多写几个字。<br/>   Arthur正坐在床上看足球转播，音量已经调到最大，但依然抵挡不过隔壁传来的声音。<br/>   “我们要不要去敲他们的门？”Merlin扔掉电笔，彻底放弃了本来应该做的事情。<br/>   “你去？”Arthur翻了个白眼“我可不想打扰人类交媾活动”<br/>   Merlin仰在椅子上，长长的叹了一口气。然后不适当的，肚子叫了起来。<br/>   “走吧”Arthur关掉电视，快速的穿好衣服，“没准我们回来后他们能停下呢”<br/>   “干嘛去？”<br/>   “吃晚饭，你不是饿了么？”Arthur白了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>   “Morgana和Gwen明天早上会和我们见面，我们得去他们的房间化妆”Merlin读着手机信息说，他面前的土豆汤已经吃了差不多了，肚子喂饱了人也懒散下来，整个人歪歪椅子上放松的很。<br/>   他们正在酒店的餐厅里吃晚餐，Merlin点了土豆汤和煎牛肉，Arthur要了烤土豆和香草鸡。味道十分不错，Merlin开始期待甜点了。<br/>   “看看那是谁？”Arthur指着Merlin后背的方向说“我的骑士们！”他站起来对运动后肚子饿了的两个人招招手。<br/>   “Arthur？”Gwaine把额前的头发掖到耳后，和Lancelot一起径直走过去，自然的坐下。<br/>   “我饿死了”Lancelot抱怨道，“你们吃了什么？”<br/>   “随便点，Lancelot”Merlin和服务生要来菜单，直接塞进Lancelot的手里，“这里的食物都很好吃，啊，我要一份意大利奶冻，谢谢”<br/>   Gwaine和Lancelot分别点了食物后就和他们聊起来，Merlin随口一问“你们住哪间房？”<br/>   “612,怎么了”Lancelot歪着头问。<br/>   “我们在614...这么说你们也听见那对爱侣激情似火的声音了？”<br/>   Lancelot嘴角稍微有些抽搐，不过他还是保持着微笑说“是啊，声音真大呢”<br/>   Gwaine少有的没接话，低头一个劲的吃自己的薯条。<br/>   Arthur问，“你们这一路有什么有意思的事情发生吗？我和Merlin在好莱坞碰到了不少名人呢”他在手机上找出照片给Gwaine，“还合照了”<br/>   “哦”Gwaine咽下薯条，漫不经心的说“我和Lance结婚了”<br/>   Merlin一口汽水喷出来，“什么意思？”<br/>   “就是字面意思”Gwaine说着，从口袋里掏出结婚证明以及一些婚礼的照片递给Arthur看<br/>   Lancelot看起来也没什么表情，低头吃自己的东西。<br/>   Merlin挑着眉看看他们俩，说“你们挺配的”Arthur对着那张纸翻过来倒过去的看，然后仔细的看着婚礼照片(当然是Gwaine挑选过的)最后摇摇头，凑到Merlin身边说,“完了…这回咱们输了，什么故事都比不上他们两个滚去结婚来的震惊”<br/>   “你们……认真的？”Merlin眉毛挑的老高，他们几个认识很久了，打游戏时也没看出来他们两个有什么不同，难道是见面后关系变质了？<br/>   “不是，意外而已”Gwaine摊手说，瞥了一眼Lancelot，“我们昨晚在拉斯维加斯喝大了，谁知道今天怎么会变成这样”<br/>   “漫展结束后我们还有两天时间”Lancelot终于开口说“到时候再找时间去办离婚手续”<br/>   Arthur和Merlin看看无所谓的Gwaine， 又看看很淡定的Lancelot，决定适当的嘲笑一下这个乌龙事件，然后快速吃掉甜点走人。</p><p> </p><p>   第二天Morgana当然从Arthur那儿得到了这个八卦，但她没说什么，一大早上忙活着给大家化妆就够累了，期间Gwaine不肯住嘴的夸Morgana扮成游戏里的女巫师有多好看，Morgana当然不把他的夸奖当回事。<br/>   “亲爱的，你可是有夫之夫，你的丈夫还在哪儿看着呢”Morgana掰过Gwaine的脸，用镊子一根一根的拔他眉毛。<br/>   Gwaine眯着眼睛看过去，Lancelot正和给他打粉的Gwen嘻嘻哈哈，完全没往这边看一眼。<br/>   Merlin基本上不用做什么，他本人看起来就像个精灵，换上轻甲之后气质马上就出来了。<br/>   “哦，这是你的耳朵”Morgana丢了一包东西给Merlin，随后对装扮完毕的Arthur说“Arthur，帮帮Merlin，用胶水把耳朵粘上就行，你能做到的对吧？”<br/>   Arthur翻了个白眼，Morgana把他当成什么了？这点小事还会做不好吗？<br/>   Arthur从Merlin手里拿出那两个硅胶耳尖，帮Merlin的耳朵上涂上胶水，然后将耳尖按上去。Merlin不知为何看起来有些僵硬，他的脖子绷得紧紧的，发丝都跟着颤抖起来。<br/>   “你怎么了？”Arthur的手放在Merlin的肩膀上问，没有注意到Merlin的耳朵已经变得通红了。<br/>   “没事…”Merlin低下头，他也不知道怎么回事，但是Arthur碰他的耳朵这点很让人分心。</p><p> </p><p>   他们在漫展上被围观了。<br/>   准确来说是因为Morgana的原因，他们被围观了。<br/>   Morgana穿着适当裸露的长袍，深紫色的长发披在身侧，脸上画着和泪痕一样的咒语，身材凹凸有致，手持魔杖，活活像游戏里走出来的人物。Gwen身上是轻甲，头发编成好看的样式，手里拿着匕首，虽然看起来并不像矮人，不过也是个可爱的角色。Merlin当然也是被关注的重点，他本就苍白的皮肤为角色加分，配上一对尖耳和魔杖，和身上轻甲的样式，大家都认出了他是来自卡美洛特帝国的精灵法师。<br/>   Arthur也很不错，只是那一身的重甲太沉了，他肩上还抗着一只巨剑，隔一会儿就得放下来歇歇。Gwaine也没好到哪儿去，他的重甲不必Arthur的轻，长剑和盾牌让他完全空不出手来撩头发，这让人很不满意。<br/>   相比之下Lancelot的狂战士就容易多了，他肩头带着部分铠甲，其他部位都是裸露的，腹部画着突兀咒文，让他的肉体看起来更加有力。当然，他的腹肌迎来了大片关注。<br/>   Gwaine坐下来休息时Lancelot正和其他人一起摆造型拍照，一瞬间，一个疯狂的想法击中了他。<br/>   Lance长得好看，还懂他的点，还好看，他们还有不少的共同话题，并且长得好看，床上也野的很，而且长得好看，重点是他们在一起时Gwaine非常开心——他说没说过长得好看这点？<br/>   Gwaine忽然不想离婚了。<br/>   目前来看，今后的日子和Lance一起度过没什么不好。<br/>   Gwaine思考人生时，活动区那边突然传来一声尖叫，一个姑娘的手提包被人抢走了！<br/>   “我的包！！里面有太太的新本和徽章！！别跑！”<br/>   粉色头发的姑娘好像这辈子都没跑这么快过，当然包里还有手机以及大把现金，可是她却只惦记着新入手的东西。<br/>   一个人影飞快的略过Lancelot，跑出去几米远。<br/>   Lancelot没有多想，他掂量着手中的长枪，紧接着一个投掷过去，长枪在半空中画了一道优美的弧形，准确的打中了歹徒的背部。<br/>   那个身影踉跄的摔倒了，Arthur冲过去，踢掉歹徒无意中掉出来的匕首，把他压制在地上，随后把他交给匆匆赶来的保安。<br/>   Merlin捡起地上的手提包，还给了粉色头发的姑娘“我想这些东西一定对你很重要”<br/>   周围的人自发的鼓起掌来，对他们透过来赞许的目光。<br/>   Gwaine在Lancelot投出长枪时已经陷入爱河，没有什么纠结的了，他一定要得到Lancelot的心！<br/>   姑娘接过包，不停的说谢谢，嗯…主要是对Lancelot说的，大胆的问Lancelot的联系方式，说要有机会请他喝杯咖啡。<br/>   Gwaine上去揽住Lancelot的腰，对粉色头发的姑娘笑笑说，“真对不起呀，他已经和我结婚了”<br/>   “这样吗？”姑娘打量着他们两个，不知怎么突然更开心了，“祝你们幸福，你们看起来很般配！”之后就掩着嘴角走了，把清静还给他们二人。<br/>   “看看，你离开我可怎么拒绝别人呢！”Gwaine笑嘻嘻的说。<br/>   “嗯……有时候也不一定会拒绝”Lancelot淡淡的说，“不过还是谢谢你帮我解围”<br/>   Gwaine大手一挥，完全不伤心，“嗨，这次我只是实话实说罢了，说回来，你有没有算过有多少人说我们很般配了？”<br/>   “两个？”<br/>   “四个，我有预感今后还会收到更多这样的祝福”<br/>   “可我们不还要去离婚呢吗？”<br/>   “emmm...今天就别去了，怪累的”Gwaine有意想要拖一拖，能拖多久是多久。</p><p>   漫展结束时就算Gwaine想去，Lancelot也走不动了，今天他们太累了，起的大早，又穿着厚重的衣服在场馆里转悠一整天，Lancelot连胳膊都快抬不起来了。<br/>   在他们收拾东西准备离开的时候，那个粉色头发的姑娘突然出现在他们面前，递给他们一张叠起来的纸，还是说着谢谢，然后趁Lancelot展开那张纸前就跑的不见踪影。<br/>   “是什么？”Arthur伸过头来问。<br/>   Gwaine也想知道是什么，他亲眼看着Lancelot展开那张纸——<br/>   Lancelot羞红了脸，围观的几个人发出一阵爆笑！<br/>   那张纸上画着Lancelot和Gwaine两个人，全裸的，在床上，做活塞运动的画面。<br/>   Lancelot还是在下面的那个。 <br/>   他马上就要把这张画团起来扔掉，被Gwaine及时救了下来，“别呀，画的不错呢，我想留着”<br/>   Gwaine想着，回去要把这张画和结婚证一起镶起来挂在墙上。</p><p> </p><p>   回到酒店后，Lancelot先是把自己身上清理干净，在浴室痛快的洗了个澡。一边把身上画的咒文抹去的同时，Lancelot又想到了那个姑娘画的东西——不不，他不应该多想，他和Gwaine的关系不应该是这样的。<br/>   可是他们最终还是陷入这种怪异的关系内了。<br/>   Lancelot让自己陷进床垫里，抱着枕头几乎睡着了。<br/>   “嘿～”<br/>   Lancelot听见Gwaine在叫他，他睁开眼，发现眼前的人正趴在他的肩膀上，头发还是湿润的，好像刚刚洗好澡。<br/>   “Gwaine？”Lancelot眯起眼睛问，“我睡着了？”<br/>   “是啊，你睡了半个小时了”Gwaine伸手拍了拍他的屁股，“Morgana叫我们去楼下吃点东西说说话，走吗？”<br/>   Gwaine还在喋喋不休的说着Morgana从外表上根本看不出来有多邪恶，Gwen可真能忍受和她住在同一间等等等等…<br/>   Lancelot这一刻只想做一件事，是一种自己也说不上来的冲动。<br/>   他翻身拽过Gwaine的衣领，狂热的吻了上去，Lancelot的身体好像完全不受他的控制了。<br/>   Gwaine当然不会拒绝，热切的回应着Lancelot的吻，吮吸着他伸过来的舌头，同时他的手顺着Lancelot的腹部滑下去，摸到了那个渐渐膨胀的东西。<br/>   这是一场快速的，急切的，同时又充满了激情的性爱。<br/>   十分钟的时间，两个人就结束了这场运动。<br/>   “哇噢，这可真是没想到”Gwaine瘫在床上意犹未尽，“我们可以多来几次这种快速炮吗？”<br/>   Lancelot背坐在床上，从床头柜上摸出一根烟，手指有些颤抖的点上火后，深深的吸了一口。<br/>   “对不起…”Lancelot说，“我还是把我们的关系变得廉价了”<br/>   “这没什么不好”Gwaine凑过去抱住他，又轻吻着他的嘴角说，“而且这一点也不廉价，忘了吗？婚姻永远是神圣的”<br/>   Lancelot快速的吸完这根烟后吐出一口烟雾，眼看着那薄雾缠绕着消失在空中。“走吧”他说，“Morgana不是还等着我们呢吗？”</p><p>   Gwaine和Lancelot到达酒店一楼的餐厅时，那四个人早就喝了一轮了，桌子上摆了一溜酒瓶子。<br/>   “哈～新婚夫夫来啦！”Morgana看到他们后大声喊着，“怎么这么久才下来？下一轮你请客！”<br/>   Gwaine帅气的从口袋里掏出银行卡，摔在桌子上，引得欢呼声一阵一阵响起来。<br/>   Lancelot要了一杯无糖可乐，面对众人投过来的‘你脑袋有病吗？’的眼神耸耸肩，“我不想再喝多干蠢事了”<br/>   “来吧，释放你的兽性！”Gwaine揽着Lancelot的肩膀晃了晃“我想念狂野Lance了！”<br/>   Lancelot坚定的说“不”，然后他又接了一句“你也别喝多，明天我们还要去办很多手续”<br/>   高汶的笑容僵住了。<br/>   没有酒精也不要紧，和朋友们在一起的时光总是快乐的，直到Gwaine得知他惦念的史诗武器王者之剑被Merlin当作房租送给了Arthur。<br/>   “决斗吧！”Gwaine本想朝Arthur扔下手套，可是他没有，只能向Arthur扔出自己的啤酒瓶盖，“来一场公平的决斗！赢的人才有资格得到王者之剑！”<br/>   “我才不！”Arthur一脚踢开那个滚到他脚下的小瓶盖“我牺牲了我的名节换来的！王者之剑是我应得的”他双手插在胸前，不得不讲述了他的父母以为他是基佬，而Merlin是他的小男朋友，并且被迫睡了一晚的故事。<br/>   “你们两两一对，挺好的”Morgana和Gwen互相依靠着说，“为什么我和Gwen就没擦出什么火花呢？”<br/>   “亲爱的，你我都不喜欢女人”Gwen的手覆盖在Morgana的手上说。<br/>   “Lancelot和Gwaine倒是也喜欢女人，可他们依旧结婚了”Morgana笑嘻嘻的说。<br/>   Gwaine突然站起来，“我出去买包烟”<br/>   Lancelot也自然的想站起来一同前去，Morgana挑着眉打趣道“你们的蜜月期一定要这样吗？一秒都不能分开吗？”<br/>   Lancelot的屁股刚离开凳子，这会儿站也不是坐也不是。<br/>   “我自己去就好”Gwaine对Lance挥挥手示意他坐下，“让这帮混蛋们知道，我们分开五分钟还是可以的！”<br/>   “快滚快滚”Arthur开玩笑的骂着，“别不回来了，第二轮酒依然算在你的头上！”<br/>   盛夏的夜晚竟然有些凉，Gwaine忍不住颤抖起来，他刚刚确实喝了不少酒，让风一吹，一下清醒了不少。<br/>   酒店往前走半个街区就是24小时的便利店，柜台前的巴基斯坦人支撑着下巴看着摆在一旁的小小的电视，无趣和痛苦充斥着这个人的眼眶。<br/>   “一包烟，谢谢”Gwaine指着店员身后的柜子，又从口袋里掏出一张纸币递过去。<br/>   从便利店走出来后Gwaine就把一根烟叼在嘴里了，埋头点火时迎面走过来三个小伙子，擦肩而过时Gwaine的肩膀被他们不轻不重的蹭了一下。<br/>   平常情况下这算不了什么。或许是酒精上头，又或许是为了逃避什么，这次Gwaine没有就这么算了。</p><p> </p><p>   Gwaine离开太久了，现在不只Lancelot，连Arthur他们也开始担心起来。<br/>   “该不会真的想逃单吧？”Merlin掏出手机看了看时间，Gwaine已经消失快一个小时了，从街角的便利店到酒店的距离，最多也只要五分钟 <br/>   Lancelot直接掏出手机，给Gwaine打过去——提示音响了很久，等他快要放弃挂断时才被接起。<br/>   “喂？”<br/>   这声音听起来完全不像Gwaine，倒像是个陌生人的。<br/>   “Gwaine？”Lancelot皱着眉，完全搞不懂是怎么回事，难道Gwaine把手机弄丢了？<br/>   “你好，这手机的主人目前正在进行手术，我们没有找到他的紧急联系人，如果可以请直接到圣迭戈医院”<br/>   “发生什么了？”Lancelot腾的一下站起来，紧紧的握着手机。<br/>   “他似乎和人起了争执”电话那头的人说，“有人在街边发现了他”<br/>   挂下电话的Lancelot脸色难看的很，Merlin皱着眉，Arthur也一脸关心的看着他。<br/>   “他在医院，我得去一趟”Lancelot说着，急匆匆地回房间拿起两个人的护照，就往酒店再跑去。<br/>   他的朋友们依然在那里等着他。<br/>   “我们和你一起去”Gwen握住Lancelot的手臂，企图给他带来一点点安慰。<br/>   Lancelot回握着Gwen的手，这个女孩子总是温柔和善的，又带着点精明，他想过以后自己结婚的对象也一定会是这样类型的，他应当对Gwen动心，而不是对Gwaine那样的。</p><p> </p><p>   “他身上有几处皮外伤已经缝合完毕，不过小腿的骨折需要时间来愈合”医生翻着CT片子，对Lancelot说，“很快就可以出院”<br/>   “我们什么时候能进去看他？”Morgana披了一层单薄的丝巾在肩膀上，耐心的问。他们的时间不多，Morgana和Gwen的机票订在后天下午，Merlin和Arthur回伦敦的飞机就在明天早上。<br/>   Gwaine一个人躺在阴暗的病房里，四周黑漆漆的丝毫没有生气，脖子缠上了护颈器，左小腿也打上了笨重的石膏，看起来倒是挺安静，好像睡着了一般。<br/>   “你们现在就可以进去了，病人打了麻药，很快就会醒过来的”医生说完就赶去下一个病人哪儿去了，Lancelot轻轻的打开病房的门，坐到病床旁边的椅子上。<br/>   “我的天呐”Merlin看了一眼Gwaine的脸说“怎么被打成这样了？”<br/>   Arthur扑哧一声笑出来，然后做了一个抱歉的手势说，“对不起，可是两个眼眶黑的这么均匀，好像熊猫”说着，还拿出手机来记录下这个画面。<br/>   Arthur手机的闪光灯晃醒了Gwaine，床上的人皱着眉感觉浑身不舒服，他睁开眼，模糊的看见几个人影——Lancelot关切的目光投过来说“醒了？”<br/>   “我…啊？”Gwaine意识不清，愣了一会儿才想起来都发生了什么，以及为什么自己的脖子转不了了，还有为什么浑身疼得要命。<br/>   “到底发生什么了？”Gwen问，一个人总不能是把自己摔成这个样子的吧？<br/>   Gwaine抿着嘴，不知该怎么说。<br/>   “和三个小混混打起来了”他只能这么说，“他们走路撞到我了，没有道歉…”<br/>   “就因为这个？”Arthur白眼都要翻到后脑勺去了。<br/>   “那时酒精上头，我也觉得不至于…”Gwaine嘻嘻哈哈的说，不经意间扯到嘴角的瘀青，又开始哧牙咧嘴的喊疼。<br/>   Lancelot拉住Gwaine的手，又伸手拨开Gwaine额前的头发，“看来我们之后的行程都要在医院度过了？”<br/>   “真抱歉”Gwaine的语气里并没有几分真诚，“你们回去休息吧，Arthur，Merlin，你们明天不是还要回伦敦的吗？”<br/>   “是啊，明天不能来看你了”Merlin拍拍Gwaine的肩膀，“卡美洛特见”<br/>   “别以为我们这就放过你了，你还欠我们一轮酒呢！”Arthur也拍拍Gwaine的肩膀，既然Gwaine没事了，他们也真得回去休息了，第二天一早还要赶去机场，真想不到短暂的旅程就这样急匆匆的结束了。<br/>   “Lance？你要留下吗？”Morgana回头，看到Lancelot依然坐在那张椅子上。<br/>   “回去吧，你完全不需要在这里陪我浪费时间的”Gwaine说。<br/>   Lancelot考虑了一会儿，还是决定和大家一起回酒店，临走时在Gwaine的额头上落下一个吻。<br/>   被留在病房内的Gwaine皱皱眉，Lancelot这是打发谁呢？他想要的可是香辣热吻！</p><p> </p><p>   第二天行程泡汤，Lancelot被动加入了姑娘们的计划里——逛街。Morgana和Gwen给Lancelot置办了好几套衣服，每次Lancelot从更衣室里出来时两个姑娘都会发出一阵咯咯咯地笑声，不知道的还以为母鸡发疯了。<br/>   Lancelot深深叹了口气，手里拎着那些他并不喜欢也并不觉得有什么好看的衣服，愁眉苦脸的走进Gwaine的病房里。<br/>   Gwaine脸上的瘀青更深了，但这一点都不妨碍他笑嘻嘻的。<br/>   “她们没少折腾你吧？”Gwaine故意的问。<br/>   “我宁愿和你在一起”Lancelot说，“我从未觉得这么累过”<br/>   “对了，医生说后天我可以出院，正好可以赶得上我们的飞机”<br/>   “太好了！我还以为我要独自去机场了呢”Lancelot总算笑起来。<br/>   “现在让我看看她们都给你挑了些什么吧！”<br/>   Gwaine十分感谢姑娘们，他看到了一个全新的Lance，被合适的衣服称的更加有魅力了。如果不是Gwaine现在不方便活动，他们可能直接就在病床里做起来了。</p><p> </p><p>   最终还是要道别的。<br/>   机场内人群熙熙攘攘，耳边充斥着广播的登机信息，Gwaine拄着拐杖，坚持要把先飞往圣地亚哥的Lance送到他的登机口。<br/>   “所以…”Lancelot说，“这就是再见了？”<br/>   “是的”Gwaine装作不在意的拍拍Lance的肩膀，“还有很抱歉没能离成婚，下次有机会一定！”<br/>   “嗯……我得登机了”Lancelot低头看着鞋尖，和Gwaine在一起不过两周多，就习惯了有这么个人了，他的体温是那么诱人，Lancelot突然冒出了他并不想离开的想法。<br/>   “再见”Gwaine顺势抱住Lancelot，他也知道短期内都没有机会重逢了，所以每一分每一秒都不能放过，“不给你的丈夫来个吻别吗？”Gwaine在他耳边说。<br/>   Lancelot紧紧的回抱着Gwaine，听到这话后还是笑了出来，“我还以为你不会问了”。他微笑着凑近Gwaine的嘴唇，对着这张依然残有瘀青的脸吻下去。<br/>   轻柔的湿吻险些挑起Lancelot的欲望。他松开Gwaine说，“我得走了，照顾好自己！”<br/>   “我们会再见面的”Gwaine对着Lancelot的背影说。</p><p> </p><p>   “好了朋友们，情况就是这样，抱歉两周没有更新，你们也看到了，我还在负伤中”Gwaine对着镜头自然的说着，他依然带着护颈，脸上的瘀青倒是消下去不少，两周没有更新，无论如何都得给他的粉丝一个交代。“接下来的几天我会放出旅行的vlog，我得说，这一趟旅行对我的意义重大，可以说是收获之旅”<br/>   可不是吗，收获了一个老公…<br/>   “哦对了，我的旅行伙伴，如果你关注了我的话，我想你了”<br/>   “OK～ followers,keep following !"Gwaine对着镜头敬礼，随后结束了录像。 <br/>   Gwaine把他的旅行分成了五个视频，每个视频大概十分钟左右，等他剪辑完毕后发现大半部分的镜头竟然都是围绕着Lancelot的(当然放出也征得了Lance的同意)但是一半的vlog都在调戏旅行搭档？他的粉丝估计会瞎起哄，Gwaine甚至预见了他的评论区……哦，这会是场灾难。<br/>   但是管他呢，Gwaine是灾难创造者！制造混乱别提多在行了！<br/>   手指只是一个简单的点击，他的第一段vlog就上传完成了。</p><p> </p><p>   ——我也想你了<br/>   Gwaine的手机忽然蹦出来这条短信，来自Lancelot。距离他发布视频的时间不到半个小时。<br/>   ——原来你真的关注了我～既然想我为什么不联系我？<br/>   Gwaine脸上挂着的笑容抹都抹不掉，如果被他的妹妹加雷斯看到一定会用这个来攻击他到世界尽头。<br/>   ——最近有点忙，我在四处投简历，你知道的，我得找一份正经工作来生活。<br/>   ——我闻到了一些新鲜的讽刺，佐配着些许嫉妒～<br/>   ——或许吧，我得好好放松一下了……陨王峡谷见？哦，你的伤怎么样了？<br/>   ——丝毫不妨碍我灵敏的手速，我正好在做个人任务，来阿瓦隆找我。<br/>   阿瓦隆是卡美洛特帝国的精灵聚集地，Gwaine刚好卡在潜入阿瓦隆精灵王宫的任务中——他需要一个放哨的，而Lancelot正好可以帮他。<br/>   Lancelot从陨王峡谷使用地图快速到达阿瓦隆的入口，没一会儿就在精灵王宫的墙角处找到了Gwaine。<br/>   “嘿～鲜花骑士”<br/>   属于Lancelot的声音从耳麦传出，Gwaine嘴角勾起，他们不过才分开两天，他竟然比他以为的还要想念Lancelot。<br/>   “哦～我的白马骑士”Gwaine故意用一种黏腻的口吻说，“真可惜没法摸到你的腹肌了”Gwaine的人物看起来和他一模一样，或者他根本就是照着自己的样子捏的，隔着屏幕的Lancelot看着对面的人物，仿佛看到Gwaine挑着眉说笑的样子。<br/>   “别说笑了”Lancelot听起来倒是很轻松，“你我都知道你的身材才更好”<br/>   “好了亲爱的，来帮我盯梢，我得想办法进去偷一个宝藏”<br/>   “没问题甜心”<br/>   两个人一边打着嘴炮，一边艰难的完成了偷窃任务，由于Lancelot不得不杀掉两个警觉的精灵，所以最后他们得到的奖励只有几十个金币和一个附魔护腕，不过最重要的是他们偷出来的东西——阿瓦隆之水，一个装在玻璃瓶里的神奇玩意，好像是可以在战斗时存档。<br/>   Merlin的Discord头像亮起来，“嗨我的朋友们～鲜花骑士，恢复的怎么样了？”<br/>   “完全不影响打怪”Gwaine说<br/>   “他的意思是他已经够菜了，不会更菜了”Arthur也加入聊天，聊天室渐渐热闹起来。<br/>   没一会儿，Morgana也加入进来，“嘿Gwaine，看过你的YouTube视频下的留言了吗？”<br/>   “没来得及呢，怎么了？”Gwaine这就掏出手机来。<br/>   “精彩绝伦”Morgana听起来像是干了什么坏事一样，“你没有准备告诉你的粉丝们你们还结婚了的事情吧？”<br/>   “没有呀………哦，我知道你是什么意思了”Gwaine翻着评论，很显然，所有人都觉得他的拉美同伴很辣，并且希望他们之中会发生点什么，粉丝们用那些直白的话语留言，表达着他们有多么相配，Gwaine大概翻了一圈留言后哭笑不得的说，“Lance，他们觉得你比我帅”<br/>   “谢谢”Lancelot不温不火的说，Arthur则是发出震天的笑声来。</p><p> </p><p>   “伙计们，专心一点！”Merlin飞快的移动着鼠标，不断放着冰冻大招，他面前的恶魔被冻住了，紧接着三位战士冲上去，Morgana和Gwen也努力的配合着，恶魔的血掉的非常慢，但好处是移动也慢了，给了Gwen许多的偷袭机会。<br/>   “我快没血了！”Gwaine大喊着，“口水兜！奶我！”<br/>   Merlin翻了个白眼，抽空对着Gwaine施放了治愈术，然后一秒都不停歇，继续对恶魔输出。<br/>   “口水兜！救我！”Lancelot也败下阵来，跑到Merlin身边等着。<br/>   “妈的，我没蓝了”Merlin哀嚎着，还是给Lancelot施放了治疗法术，“你们能不能学学皇家小皇冠？他一次都没找我奶过”<br/>   “还不是因为你给他的剑鞘！”Gwaine嫉妒的要死，从语气中就能听出来。<br/>   “我应得的！”Arthur抽空喊了一句，他的血条只剩百分之三十了，可是面对恶魔的狂怒伤害竟然是一点血都没掉。<br/>   Lancelot插进来说，“好了Arthur，你继续砍，我发现身后攻击更有效，宝贝儿，你去身后攻击”<br/>   宝贝儿当然是在叫Gwaine，Lancelot已经在私下里叫习惯了，刚刚完全是下意识的。<br/>   一时间竟然没人说话了。<br/>   过了一阵儿，Merlin才说，“我以为你们俩已经离婚了？”<br/>   “呃…还没呢”Gwaine说，扯了一堆没时间没机会的借口。<br/>   “哦…”Merlin说，“刚刚还以为你们两个在谈恋爱呢”<br/>   电脑前的Lancelot脸上好像烧起来，他确实知道他和Gwaine之间的关系不一般，他一直把这混乱的关系认为是可以打炮的朋友，却没想到他们之间还可以存在恋爱的可能。<br/>   “嘿嘿，我的甜心就是爱我嘛”Gwaine笑嘻嘻的说，企图把这一切都变成玩笑。<br/>   Arthur发出一阵被恶心到的声音，Morgana和Gwen倒是像被他们可爱到了似的，不约而同的发出awwww的怪叫来。</p><p> </p><p>   Merlin检查着邮件，他突然兴奋的蹦起来，他终于被一直向往的那个学校录取了！很快就要成为一名艺术史的研究生了，新校区在伦敦，当然了。<br/>   从北爱尔兰到伦敦，这将是个巨大的改变。<br/>   他在地图上找到校区的地址看了一会儿，忽然觉得校区旁边的公司名字有点眼熟。他拿起手机，也不管现在是凌晨一点，就给Arthur打过去。<br/>   “你最好有要紧事”Arthur没好气地说，他刚刚睡着，被突然响起的铃声吵醒，来电显示是‘笨蛋口水兜’。<br/>   “哦抱歉，你说你公司的名字是？”<br/>   Arthur报出了一个名字后疑惑的问，“为什么突然问这个？”<br/>   Merlin又说出一段地址，只是为了再次确认。<br/>   “干什么？你要开始跟踪我了吗？”Arthur在黑暗里搓了一把脸，“终于意识到我有多么英俊帅气了？”<br/>   “不，我的研究学院就在哪儿，我们很快又会见面的”Merlin翻着白眼挂掉电话，但他没有否认的是，Arthur确实过分的迷人。<br/>   被挂电话的Arthur瞪着眼睛盯着Merlin的号码，然后生气似的把手机调成静音，塞进身下的床垫里，导致第二天错过闹铃，迟到了半个钟头。</p><p> </p><p>   Gwaine的五支Vlog全部放出(当然保留了他们两个的性爱视频和结婚片段)，好像没人在乎他们干嘛了，评论区清一色的“好配”“真的不考虑在一起吗？”等等等等，其中一个赞很多的链接特别显眼，Gwaine没多考虑，直接点进去——有人在AO3上写他们的同人文了！<br/>   他扶着额头笑了一会儿，决定认真阅读一下。<br/>   这或许是个错误的决定，因为Gwaine读完后口腔发干，他发现自己竟然硬了。<br/>   凌晨两点，Gwaine难受到睡不着。一个疯狂的念头占据了他的脑海，夜深人静正是胡乱做决定的时候，所以他打算听从自己内心的想法——<br/>   “亲爱的，在干什么？”Gwaine对着电话说。<br/>   “刚刚洗完澡，准备睡下了”Lancelot的声音从手机中传过来，“你怎么这个时候还醒着？”<br/>   “刚刚读了些东西，睡不着了”Gwaine的手摸索着自己的小腹说，“再叫我一声宝贝儿，我爱听”<br/>   Lancelot轻笑了一下，“宝贝儿，甜心，mi amor，可以了吗？”<br/>   “哦～我想你了”Gwaine真的很喜欢听Lancelot的声音，叫他宝贝也好，骂他笨蛋也好。<br/>   “那么你刚刚在看什么？”<br/>   “嗯…我们的同人文，等下发给你”<br/>   “我们的什么？？”Lancelot的声音提高起来，他万万没想到自己竟然会和‘同人文’这几个字有联系，可能是听错了？<br/>   “我们的同人文…”Gwaine笑着说，“写的是我们在旅行途中发现了对方有多性感迷人的故事”<br/>   Lancelot忍不住笑起来，并且开始怀疑有人在他们身上装了监视器，因为这个故事根本就是生活写照。<br/>   “哦～我可太想你了”Gwaine说着，握住了自己的分身，“想闻闻你脖子间的味道，还想把你摁在床上给你口…”<br/>   “你这浪蹄子！”Lancelot倒吸了一口气，他的耳朵还没有准备好听这个。<br/>   “我会给你舔的比你的长枪还硬，你的阴茎会充斥着我的口腔，足以让我喘不上气来——”Gwaine停顿了一下，听到电话那头Lancelot的喘息声渐渐加重，他满意的露出笑脸，继续套弄着自己的分身，“你会想要深深的撞进我的喉咙里，对吧？”<br/>   “是的…”Lancelot的声音低沉，带着些许性感的发疯的鼻音，这让Gwaine几乎射出来了。<br/>   “我会从你的老二舔到你的后穴，我知道你喜欢这个”<br/>   “没错…你总是知道我喜欢什么”Lancelot也在解决着自己的私人问题，Gwaine带着勾引的语气给他勾勒出一个相当真实的场景。<br/>   “我的老二已经硬的不行了，这次我会用它来顶住你身上那刚刚被我舔过的穴口”<br/>   “hmm…”<br/>   “想要我进去吗？”<br/>   “想，请进来”Lancelot几乎拿不住手机了，他飞速的上下套弄着自己的分身，同时迫切的希望Gwaine能出现在他面前。<br/>   Gwaine听着Lancelot的声音，他的喘息声像是塞任的歌声，Gwaine忍不住呻吟出来。<br/>   “Gwaine…”<br/>   “我在，Lance…”<br/>   “我想吻你…”<br/>   “把你的手指伸进嘴里，亲爱的，我正在吻你”<br/>   Lancelot的喘息更加急促了，Gwaine也跟着一起，然后在某个时间段，他们两个人都滞住呼吸，紧接着，Gwaine深深的喘了一口气。</p><p>   “Gwaine…你总是喜欢戏弄我”Lancelot说，他的声音还有些起伏，“下回我要让你下不来床”<br/>   “嗯……我说不好，这是个邀请吗？”Gwaine从床头柜里抽出一张纸，用肩头夹着手机说，“不知道什么时候才能再次见面”<br/>   “或许快了”Lancelot说，“我在伦敦得到了一个工作机会，离都柏林近了很多不是吗！”<br/>   “真的吗！”Gwaine原本瘫在床上，听到这个消息立刻坐起身来，“我也计划着搬去伦敦，你懂的，那里机会更多一些”<br/>   “那真是太好了”Lancelot笑着问，“或许我们可以住在一起？节省一点房租……当然如果你不愿意就算了”<br/>   不愿意？Gwaine巴不得呢，他其实根本没有搬去伦敦的计划，他的YouTube频道在哪儿都一样做，只是为了能经常见Lancelot临时决定的。这下可好，Lancelot直接替他说出了这话。<br/>   “合租当然没问题”Gwaine说“租房这件事交给我就好”<br/>   “那……晚安？”Gwaine试探性的问，天知道他有多不想挂下电话。<br/>   “晚安”Lancelot突然想起什么似的，有些犹豫的说，“对了……这段时间你有和任何人约会吗？”<br/>   “没有，你呢？”<br/>   “我也没”Lancelot得到了他想知道的答案，听起来安心了很多，“那个,phone sex蛮有趣的，不过我更喜欢和真实的你做爱”<br/>   “我也是”Gwaine莫名其妙的胸口好像有什么东西要漾出来了，这倒是个23岁之后就丢失了得感觉。<br/>   “晚安宝贝”Gwaine说，把我爱你这三个字吞掉了。</p><p> </p><p>   Merlin已经很久没有上线卡美洛特帝国了。<br/>   更正，Merlin和Arthur消失了。<br/>   当然，当两个人有了更重要的事情做的时候自然也就不会去打什么网络游戏。<br/>   所以现在Arthur已经成了Merlin宿舍的熟脸，熟到在学生公寓内穿着拳击短裤坐在公共区域的沙发上喝茶并对Merlin的隔壁舍友威尔比中指。<br/>   “你们两个一定要这么幼稚吗？”Merlin端着茶杯说，Arthur和威尔从第一次见面就互看不顺眼了，没有任何原因的不顺眼。<br/>   “是他先瞪我的”Arthur耸耸肩，把脚搁在茶几上，完全把这儿当成了自己家。<br/>   “是他先把茶水洒在沙发上的”威尔手拿一盒谷物麦片靠在微波炉边上说，微波炉里面是一碗牛奶，这就是他的早餐了。<br/>   威尔抱着他的麦片碗钻回自己的卧室去了，Merlin这才坐在Arthur的身边，把腿放在他的腿上搭着，一边喝茶一边看着手机。<br/>   Arthur咬着下嘴唇看了他一会儿，张张嘴，但马上又闭上嘴巴，当作什么都没发生的样子。<br/>   “你想说什么？”Merlin依旧目不转睛的看着手机。<br/>   “我在想…你要不要搬到我那儿去？” <br/>   这下Merlin的视线从手机上挪开了，他歪着脑袋看了Arthur一会儿，好像在做什么思想斗争。<br/>   “好啊”Merlin说。<br/>   Arthur正在努力控制自己的面部表情，让嘴角不要这么轻易的勾起来。</p><p> </p><p>   Gwaine把找房子这件事看得比什么都重要，他提前几天搬去了他找好的房子里，把不满意的地方整改了一遍，就为了让Lancelot有温馨的家的感觉。Gwaine还拿着相机，分别拍摄了整理的前后对比。<br/>   “所以，我已经打扫好了，嗯……现在已经晚上十点多了”Gwaine对着相机的镜头说，他决定把他和Lancelot合租的事情告诉他的粉丝们。“我明天得早起去机场接Lance，这是个惊喜，他不知道我要去接他。那么…今天就到这里，明天见啦～”<br/>   他又读了一遍Lancelot上飞机前发给他的信息，再次确认了航班时间，然后定上闹铃，满心欢喜的进入梦乡。<br/>   第二天一早，Gwaine的相机就拿在手里了，他特意选了一身简单又能勾勒出身材线条的T恤和牛仔裤，确保自己看起来完美。<br/>   和Lancelot分开还不到两个月，Gwaine都不知道自己竟然会如此想他。<br/>   “伙计们，我已经等不及想要见他了”Gwaine把摄像头对着自己说“该死的我真想他！”<br/>   随后，他的目光牢牢的黏在一个人的身上，那个人穿着灰色的短袖和黑色的牛仔裤，手里推着两个巨大的行李箱，在出口处转悠着寻找公共交通信息，满脸的疲倦。<br/>   Gwaine把相机交给一个好心的路人，随后出现在Lancelot的身后，“要搭车吗？”<br/>   Lancelot被吓了一跳，他猛地回过头，一个熟悉的该死的好看的人像一只大狗狗一样，歪着脑袋一脸调笑的在他身后。<br/>   “Gwaine！”Lancelot撒开他的行李箱，一把搂住了眼前这个人。“你怎么会在这里？你不是说有事要做吗？”<br/>   “我要做的事就是来见你”他抱着Lancelot的腰，不想放开。</p><p> </p><p>   Lancelot对他们的房子不要太满意，离他的软件公司只有三站地铁，地段安静又便利，他怀疑Gwaine告诉他的租金远远不止他付的价钱。<br/>   “这是我的工作区域”Gwaine指着书房说，那里只有一台电脑，和一把椅子，还有一架打光灯。“这里还能放很多东西，等你收拾出来填满它”<br/>   “没错，工作”Lancelot迷起眼睛笑了一下，“你现在录得东西也是为了工作吧！”<br/>   “对，我告诉我的粉丝我们要搬到一起住，我不知道为什么，但他们很高兴”<br/>   Gwaine打开一扇房门说，“这个房子一共有三间卧室，一个我拿来当工作区，另一个房间有点小，只能放下一张单人床”<br/>   “确实有点小”Lancelot看着眼前的这个房间，单人床旁边堆满了纸盒箱，里面全是电脑配件。<br/>   “做测评也是我的工作之一”Gwaine干巴巴的笑笑，推开另一扇门，“所以，这就是我们的卧室了”<br/>   很难不怀疑Gwaine有私心，因为主卧室非常大，卧室的洗手间里还带了一个大浴缸。King size的床收拾的整整齐齐，摆着好几个华而不实的松软枕头，床对面就是巨大的衣柜。<br/>   “嗯…我不知道你有多少衣服，不过我想这个衣柜够我们俩用的”Gwaine拉开衣柜的玻璃门，他的衣服只占据了不到百分之二十的空间。<br/>   “足够了，我的衣服也不多”Lancelot耸耸肩，似乎特别平静的就接受了他将要和Gwaine睡在一张床上的情况。<br/>   开放式的厨房连着客厅，Lancelot爱死红砖和深木色搭配在一起了，并且更加肯定，租金绝对比他知道的贵上许多。<br/>   Gwaine出门买东西去了，等Lancelot收拾好自己的东西后已经快下午了，他在飞机上折腾了一天，又把自己的东西摆放在各自的位置，最后是最重要的一步——他得把他的电脑组装起来。待一切都弄好后，他已经饿得能看见幻觉了，鼠标此时看起来就像一块牛肉汉堡一样可口。<br/>   但不管怎样，Lancelot决定先洗澡，他能感觉到自己臭的要命。</p><p> </p><p>   “噢hey，来吃披萨”Gwaine抱着热腾腾的批萨盒子回来时，正好Lancelot洗完澡出来。<br/>   “我觉得你今天会很累，一定不想出门，所以去买了披萨，希望你喜欢四倍芝士和意大利熏火腿口味！”<br/>   “Gwaine…”Lancelot腰间围着浴巾，看上去快哭出来了，“你知道我有多爱你吗？你不知道！”<br/>   短暂的心动后，Gwaine认清了Lancelot只不过是太饿了，而自己刚好有食物而已。他陪Lancelot吃了两片披萨后，说还要编辑今天拍的视频，一溜烟躲进他的‘办公室’不出来了。</p><p>   当天晚上。<br/>    “快看是谁上线了！”Gwaine大喊着，“我们的法师带着他的骑士出现了！”<br/>    “看来某两个人还是挨不住枯燥的现实生活吧～”Morgana fufufu的笑着，和Gwaine一起打趣道。<br/>   “亲爱的队友们，有想我吗？”Arthur完全不在乎别人的语气，“我的法师坚决要上线”<br/>   “不”Merlin反驳说，“是我的骑士手痒痒了，今天不上线他会死”<br/>   “我闻到了一股恋爱的酸臭味”Morgana捏着鼻子说“下次带Merlin回洛杉矶就可以光明正大的睡在一起了，还免去了出柜这一步骤，多方便！”<br/>   “朋友们，最新公告”Gwen插进来说，“卡美洛特帝国在两个月后将举行线下聚会，就在伦敦”<br/>   “啊，我要去，你们呢？有兴趣吗？”Morgana说，“正好上次的cos服装还能用！”<br/>   “去呗”Gwaine耸耸肩，他十分享受和小队在一起的时光，“我还欠大家一轮酒呢”<br/>   Arthur发出了猴子般的怪叫。<br/>   “啊，可是Lance？Lance来不了吧？”Merlin突然意识到，白马骑士是在另一个国家和他们连线的。<br/>   坐在Gwaine对面电脑前的Lancelot挑挑眉，“我已经在这了”他说，“我在伦敦得到了一个很棒的工作机会，下周就入职”<br/>   “真的吗！太好了！”Gwen说，“你的住址在哪里？这样咱们就可以随时线下聚会了”<br/>   “他和我住在一起”Gwaine说，对于Gwen突然的热情有些反感，“我也搬到伦敦了，我们两个在合租”<br/>   Morgana哀嚎了一句“酸臭味更浓了”</p><p> </p><p>   Lancelot第二天要去区政府登记一下个人信息，Gwaine反正也没事，就跟着一起去了。<br/>   一切都很正常，直到填写表格的婚姻状况时犹豫了一会儿。<br/>   “当然是填已婚”Gwaine夺过Lancelot手中的笔，在已婚的选项上画了个对勾。<br/>   办公人员看了他们两个一会儿，问“二位是…婚姻关系？”<br/>   “是的”Gwaine干脆的说<br/>   那个人又看着Lancelot，直到Lancelot点头后又问，“这个住址是你们二位共同的地址吗？”<br/>   “是的”Lancelot问，“有什么问题吗？”<br/>   “没有，只是登记的操作步骤而已”办公人员打出一张纸递给Lancelot说，“你们看起来很配”<br/>   Gwaine凑近Lancelot小声的说，“你看，我就说还会有很多人说我们很配的”也不知为什么开始得意起来。<br/>   “噢对了”办公人员突然说，“如果可以，请带结婚证件来，这边需要备份一下，你们以后每个月可以拿一点经济补贴”<br/>   “唔…是美国的结婚证件”Lancelot犹豫地说，可是经济补贴真的很诱人。<br/>   “没关系，我们这边会做公证的”</p><p> </p><p>   等Gwaine回家找出那张结婚证件(不难找，和他们的同人图一起挂在墙上)又交给这位办公人员后，才发现他说的经济补贴不过是超市的打折优惠券。<br/>   Lancelot感觉好像被骗了。但他们做的一切又都是合理合法的，所以这感觉就说不出来的很怪。<br/>   Gwaine倒是没什么可抱怨的，唯一的遗憾就是自从Lancelot到达伦敦后他们竟然还没有上过床？(虽然这才是第二天)<br/>   “我们的关系更加合法了呢”Gwaine勾勾Lancelot的指头说。<br/>   两个人正从区政府出来，一起散步回家。<br/>   “是啊，甜心”Lancelot握住Gwaine的手，“而且我们还得到了超市的优惠券，每个月都有嘢”他开玩笑似的说。<br/>   “可不是吗，该死的真是太棒了！谁不想要那些优惠券呢！”Gwaine笑起来，他看着Lancelot饱含着笑意的眼睛，忽然凑上去，在人行路的中间吻上了Lancelot的嘴唇。<br/>   路上几乎没有人，Lancelot的手指插进Gwaine的头发里，把他更加向自己拉过来，加深了这个吻。<br/>   一吻结束后，Lancelot抵着Gwaine的额头说，“我怎么会忘记吻你的感觉有多好？”<br/>   “确实比我印象中的好上十倍”Gwaine用他的鼻子蹭着Lancelot的，亲密的接触让他获得了一种巨大的满足。<br/>   “提醒我，今晚我得完成我的任务”<br/>   “什么任务？”<br/>   “我说过要让你下不来床”Lancelot故意的打量起Gwaine的屁股来。<br/>   “哦，你说的这个邀请～”Gwaine用胯部蹭蹭他，“干嘛要等到晚上？咱们回去就可以开始了！”<br/>   Gwaine大意了，他不知道全心全意进攻的Lancelot有多持久，有多恐怖，Lancelot好像故意的想要把Gwaine折腾个底朝天，竟然一直坚持着冲刺。<br/>   Gwaine已经被艹射太多回了，他的身体应该已经被掏空了。<br/>   “我…我没有了…”Gwaine喘息着说，但是他依然不希望Lancelot停下，因为身后带来的快感是那样深邃鲜活。<br/>   Lancelot终于一个挺身，让自己释放出来。<br/>   但他不准备就这样放过Gwaine。他抽出自己后伏下身，把Gwaine射过许多遍的分身放在手上套弄起来，伸出舌尖去舔舐他的囊袋。<br/>   “我真的一滴也没有了”Gwaine捂着脸，他累的想直接睡过去，可是Lancelot总是能找到他的敏感点，本来疲软下来的分身竟然又硬起来。<br/>   “这不是很精神吗”Lancelot抓着Gwaine的阴茎拍打着自己的侧脸，“想要我吗？”<br/>   “是的”Gwaine呢喃着说，“我想要你想的快发疯”<br/>   Lancelot跨坐在Gwaine的身上，一点一点的坐了下去。<br/>   这是Gwaine第一次来到Lancelot的体内，他几乎是马上就爱上了这种感觉，被紧紧包裹着，炽热的内壁每一次抽动都像是吸走了Gwaine的一部分灵魂。<br/>   这一天他们果真没有下床。</p><p> </p><p>   Gwaine的新视频果然在评论区引起了一阵热潮，汤不热上也出现了属于他们两个的tag，Gwaincelot这个词同样也刷遍了他的其他视频。<br/>   “我刚刚只是在直播打游戏而已”Gwaine委屈的瘪瘪嘴挂在Lancelot的肩膀上，“结果他们都在问你去哪儿了！就没人想看我玩逃生2吗！？”<br/>   Lancelot笑了笑，“你有告诉他们我就在隔壁吗？”<br/>   “我告诉他们你穿着睡衣的样子只能给我一个人看！”<br/>   不过最后Lancelot还是配合他做了一段直播，就是坐在他身边看他玩儿逃生2。<br/>   “妈的！快躲起来！我听到声音了！”Lancelot骂了一句，整个身子也跟着僵住了。<br/>   “躲哪儿？哪儿？”Gwaine控制着屏幕四处乱转，最后看到一个破烂的柜子，迅速的钻了进去。<br/>   Lancelot捂着嘴笑着说，“所以你等一下要表演当众出柜吗？”<br/>   Gwaine立刻Get到这个低俗笑话，并且选择顺着说下去，“这没什么，要不要我们表演一个当众接吻？屏幕面前的大家可想看呢”说着就凑到Lancelot身前，夸张的撅着嘴。<br/>   Lancelot嫌弃的拍了他一巴掌，“玩儿你的游戏去”<br/>   实时聊天的位置立马炸开了，粉丝们扑天喊地的打着评论，Gwaine瞟了一眼，然后嘿嘿嘿的乐起来，“好了，我知道你们想看，但是有些东西还是需要隐私的，你们懂的，Lance比较害羞”说着，朝着摄像头挤挤眼睛。<br/>   “啊！这该死的是什么！”Gwaine吓了一跳，他的游戏视角正好能透过衣柜的缝隙看见外面，这时候突然一张泛着绿光的大脸蹦出来，Gwaine忍不住叫出声来。<br/>   实时评论又刷起来了。<br/>   “多有意思啊”Lancelot干巴巴的说，“大家为什么都这么喜欢看你尖叫呢？”<br/>   Gwaine肯定是想到了什么奇怪的地方去了，比如Lancelot分明也喜欢让他尖叫什么的，他忍不住对着镜头前的怪物笑得怪怪的。</p><p> </p><p>   这天卡美洛特帝国上线的只有Lancelot和Merlin，他们两个人配合的相当好，收获了不少装备和经验值。<br/>   “怎么不见Arthur上线？”Lancelot问。<br/>   “加班呢，他的公司准备推出一款新游戏，Arthur在画设定图，这几天估计都不会上线了”Merlin杵着下巴说，他和Arthur已经有好几天没有呆在一起了。“Gwaine呢？怎么也没上线？”<br/>   “他去网络营业厅了，我们想换成光纤”<br/>   这时Gwaine正好打开门回家，顺便带了一封信，收信人是Lancelot，信封上带着政府的标识。<br/>   “嗯…这可不怎么愉快”Lancelot皱着眉看着那封信，带着政府标志的东西都让他下意识的反感。该不会是他的身份出现问题了吧？或者更糟的，以各种奇怪的理由让他补交税。<br/>   “打开看看嘛，没准是你的生日祝福信呢”Gwaine随口一说，直接坐到Lancelot的腿上，接手正在战斗中的游戏，让他有功夫去看信。<br/>   “糟了！”Lancelot的脸色很不好，紧张的手指都开始发抖。<br/>   “怎么了？出什么事了？”Gwaine和Merlin正好也结束了战斗，都关切的问。<br/>   “是…是我们结婚这件事”Lancelot吞咽了一口口水说，“政府要派人来确保我们的婚姻是真实的”<br/>   这下Gwaine的脸色也黑起来。<br/>   “啊？你们还没离婚呢？”Merlin惊讶的声音从音响里传出来，“那你们就是在谈恋爱咯？”<br/>   Lancelot看看他腿上的Gwaine，以及自己搂住Gwaine不让他滑下去的手，一时间不知道说什么。<br/>   “我们——”Gwaine也找不到合适的词句来形容他们之间的关系了，“我不知道……”他只能这么说。<br/>   “好，我问，你们回答”Merlin说，“你们做爱吗？”<br/>   “做的，频率还挺频繁”Gwaine说，Lancelot的手此时已经习惯性的伸进Gwaine的上衣里去了。<br/>   “只和对方做吗？”<br/>   “是的…”Lancelot说。<br/>   “那你们喜欢你们两个单独在一起时的感觉吗？”<br/>   “当然，如果不是这样我们也不会住到一起”Lancelot说，好像明白了什么。<br/>   “最重要的一点，你们是睡在不同的房间还是…”<br/>   “睡在同一张床上”Gwaine说，“这能说明什么？和政府要来观察我们的婚姻有什么关系？”<br/>   “Gwaine…”Merlin捂住额头，原来这家伙不比Arthur聪明，“你们早就在谈恋爱了，并且你们的婚姻已经是真实的了，根本不存在欺骗政府的行为，该干嘛干嘛就行了”<br/>   “是这样吗？”Gwaine回过头问Lancelot，他总觉得少了点什么东西，还是有一种不确定Lancelot真的属于他的不安感。<br/>   Lancelot耸耸肩，“看起来我们互相喜欢”<br/>   喜悦对着Gwaine就是当头一棒，他忍着不让自己笑得太开心，计划得逞的快感在他心头嘣开。<br/>   “那Merlin，我先下线了”Lancelot说，一手搂着Gwaine另一手点了退出界面，“我还有点要紧事要干”<br/>   Merlin翻了个白眼，孤零零的打怪去了。都已经沦落到给别人当婚姻咨询师了，他的菜头竟然还没有回来。</p><p> </p><p>   原本让Lancelot担心的家访并没有想象中那么难办，政府人员派来一个人，是个看起来很和善的高个子，有一头蓬松的金色卷发，随机挑了个日子来访，也没有提前告诉他们。<br/>   进入他们的公寓之后一眼就瞄到了Gwaine挂在墙上的结婚证书，以及框在同一个相框里的同人图。<br/>   大个子红了脸，“画的不错”<br/>   之后又到他们的卧室瞄了一眼，卧室有些凌乱，被子没铺，两个枕头扭扭歪歪的靠在一起，床头柜上有两个拆开的避孕套包装袋。<br/>   大个子赶紧退出来，又走到客厅。<br/>   茶几上摆着一个湖蓝色的马克杯，里面有一个凉透了的茶包，他也在开放式的厨房水池中发现了一个同款，淡绿色的马克杯。<br/>   一切都没有问题，更别提Gwaine和Lancelot虽然没有腻在一起，但全程都在眉来眼去。<br/>   “没有问题了先生们”大个子说着就要离开，“你们看起来十分相配”<br/>   “你不是第一个这么说的”Gwaine笑着握了握大个子的手说。<br/>   “相信我也不是最后一个”大个子和善的笑笑，完成了他的工作。<br/>   Lancelot对着大个子摆摆手，然后关上了门，变脸似的严肃起来，“Gwaine，我们得谈谈”<br/>   起码Gwaine就没见Lancelot这么严肃过，就连他们意外结婚的那天早上也没有这么严肃过。他被Lancelot拉到沙发上坐下，满眼都是疑惑，已经开始反思自己是不是做错了什么事了。<br/>   “Gwaine…”Lancelot有些犹豫的说，“我不想离婚了”<br/>   “你不想——”Gwaine愣住了，“我没有想要离婚呀”<br/>   “我是说，我想对我们的婚姻关系认真下去”Lancelot说着，牵起Gwaine的手，“你愿意不止做我的丈夫，还做我的男朋友吗？”<br/>   “Lance，Lance”Gwaine抿着嘴角说，“你知道在San Diego时我为什么会和人打架进医院吗？”<br/>   Lancelot摇摇头，不懂Gwaine为什么这时候提起那件事来。<br/>   “因为那样就能躲在医院里，不用和你去离婚了”Gwaine看着Lance的眼睛说，“我在拖时间，就是为了让我们有更多的时间，为了让你能爱上我”<br/>   Lancelot消化了一遍，一切都变得清晰起来了。<br/>   “原谅我”Gwaine牵过Lancelot的手指放在嘴边吻着，“我确实有些自私，我只是太喜欢你了”<br/>   Lancelot没有说话，但是从他弯起的眼睛和嘴角就知道，他根本没有生气。“干嘛不早些告诉我？你知道我苦脑了多久吗？”<br/>   “苦恼什么？”<br/>   “因为喜欢你，又不确定你是不是也喜欢我，或者对这段关系没那么认真”<br/>   Gwaine干脆把Lancelot扑到在沙发上，嗅着他脖颈间的味道说，“那现在就得让你知道我有多认真”</p><p> </p><p>   Gwaine选择在网络上公开他和Lancelot的恋情。原因是有一天他照了一张Lancelot手拿马克杯望着窗外的照片，这张照片里Lancelot的侧脸是惊人的好看，Gwaine对着相机看了半天，感叹他是上辈子做了什么好事，竟然能让他得到Lancelot。<br/>   所以在经得Lance的同意后，Gwaine随手就在Instagram上发布了这张图，配字也只是一个简单的mine,和一颗红心。<br/>   没多久他的账号就炸了，Gwaine倒是有点摸不到头脑，他可从来没澄清过他和Lance不是情侣呀，他的粉丝怎么会这么惊讶？<br/>   总而言之，Gwaine的YouTube频道里开始发布一些日常片段，也经常能看见Lancelot的身影，他的粉丝受众也更加多样化，订阅的人和播放量比以往多了好几倍。</p><p>   “这不是我们的名人吗”Morgana穿着凹凸有致的皮甲，手里端着一杯鸡尾酒说。<br/>   今天是卡美洛特帝国的线下聚会，来了不少人，Morgana当然又cos成了女巫的样子。<br/>   “别拿我打趣了”Gwaine挥挥手笑着说，“谁还在乎我是个游戏和电脑设备测评博主呢？”<br/>   Arthur跟在Merlin身后，像他的小尾巴一样，可怜巴巴的把下巴搭在Merlin的肩膀头上。他们两个人好像早些时候因为什么闹了点不愉快，Merlin看起来在生Arthur的气。<br/>   倒也不是什么大事，就是Arthur乱吃飞醋，把Merlin一起合作做小组作业的同伴(那个法国人对Merlin百分之百有意思)骂了一通然后拉黑了。<br/>   Morgana和Gwen一眼就看出来那两个人的气场不对劲了，Gwen挎着Merlin的胳膊，Morgana挎着Arthur的，说什么也要把Arthur从Merlin身边拽下来。<br/>   Morgana霸道的搂着Arthur说，“Merlin，你要是嫌弃这个小傻蛋了完全可以让给我嘛”<br/>   Gwen也说，“是呀，Arthur如果做了什么蠢事，那就把他踢走好了”<br/>   Lancelot眉毛挑着，和Gwaine两个凑在一起看戏。<br/>   Arthur露出了杀伤力百分百的无辜狗狗眼望着Merlin问，“你不要我了吗？”<br/>   “别说傻话！”Merlin了受不了Arthur这样，还有他其实根本没怎么生气，那个法国人确实很讨厌，他只是生气Arthur没经过他同意，随意把他的社交圈子的人拉黑。<br/>   Morgana怀里的金毛被主人认领回去，她撑着下巴咬着吸管，看看左边的Gwaine正和Lancelot说着什么笑话，Lancelot脸上的笑容就没褪去过；又看看右边重归于好已经摸上Merlin的腰的Arthur，忽然觉得嘴里的鸡尾酒一点味道都没有。<br/>   Gwen恐怕是和她有同感。<br/>   “我还不想安定下来”Morgana说，“我还没玩儿够呢”<br/>   Gwen点点头，像Morgana这样漂亮性格又好的姑娘肯定不缺人追，就连她也忍不住对Morgana保留一丝心动。<br/>   “可是，妈的，他们看起来为什么这么幸福？”<br/>   “是啊，我身边的优质帅哥为什么都是基佬呢”Gwen叹了口气，幼儿园的工作让她恨透了小孩子，但回家后冷冷清清的还是想找个人陪。<br/>   “或许你应该把目标从沉迷网游的宅男身上分出来”Morgana叹了口气说，“他们眼中只有游戏，从来不会抬起头看看外面还有我们这样好的姑娘存在”<br/>   虽然这么说，但这话从Morgana嘴里出来就完全没有说服力了，从一开始他们身边的人就没断过，都是来拍cos成女巫的Morgana的。Morgana可是有名的宅男女神，就连Merlin也曾迷恋过她。<br/>   忽然，一个蓝色头发的姑娘在拍Morgana时撞到了Gwaine。<br/>   “对不起——是你们？”姑娘看清撞上的人是谁后小小的惊叹了一下。<br/>   Lancelot马上就认出来了，这个人是他在SDCC上帮助过的粉色头发的姑娘。<br/>   “嘿，真巧，又见面了”Lancelot握住她伸过来的手摇了两下。<br/>   “我有关注你们”姑娘看起来很兴奋，“我和他们说你们已经结婚了他们还不信，还说我嗑瘟了！”<br/>   “啊，真是抱歉”Gwaine笑着说，“他们是谁？”<br/>   “嗯…就是汤上有一个群聊…喜欢你们的人会在那里分享消息…”姑娘忽然看起来很窘迫，“我还是不打扰你们了，再见！”<br/>   Gwaine和Lancelot看着对方，眼里全是好奇。什么群聊？Gwaine的好奇心全上来了，会有人无聊到和一群不认识的人说关于他们的事吗？<br/>   回到家的Gwaine就开始在汤不热上搜索他们的名字，还真让他顺藤摸瓜的找到了一个公开的群聊……</p><p> </p><p>尾声</p><p>   “摄像机架好了吗？”Gwaine的一撮头毛出现在屏幕上，他把自己的长发剪短了，短发看起来清爽的很，依旧魅力四射。<br/>   “往左一点点”Lancelot在镜头外指挥着，“完美”<br/>   Gwaine坐在沙发上，拍了拍身边的位置说，“快过来，已经开始了”<br/>   穿着居家服的Lancelot也坐到沙发上，手里捧着一个平板电脑，满脸的期待。<br/>   “今天我们要做一个有趣的挑战”Gwaine挤眉弄眼的说，“Lance要读我们的同人文～”<br/>   “我不知道我在期待什么”Lancelot看着Gwaine说话的侧脸说，“但是我挺期待的，等不及看他们怎么写我们的爱情故事了”<br/>   “爱情？哪有爱情！写的都是我们的性生活罢了”Gwaine扶着额头说，“我大概看了一下我们的文，几乎都……花样挺多的”<br/>   “那我们可以学习学习，运用到生活当中去”<br/>   Gwaine瞪大了双眼，“Lance竟然在镜头前暴露了他的本性！”<br/>   “这段可以掐掉不要”<br/>   “不，是时候让大家了解真正的你了！”<br/>   Lancelot点开Ao3的界面，“那我开始了”<br/>   …………<br/>   这几天Lancelot总觉得怪怪的，无论做什么都提不起兴质来。<br/>   难道是我没有吃腌黄瓜的原因吗？Lancelot很快的就否定了自己，不是的，是因为Gwaine已经有三天没有吻他的原因。<br/>   已经三天了，这么下去和分手有什么区别？Lancelot想着，眼泪从他美丽的眼眶中滑落下来。<br/>   …………<br/>   Gwaine笑得不行，已经笑出镜头外了。他的男朋友还在一本正经的念着，无论这鬼东西写的有多离谱。<br/>   …………<br/>   “你想分手吗？”Lancelot眼中含着泪水，哽咽着问。<br/>   “是什么让你这么想？”Gwaine依旧在他的电脑前，一边摸着自己的腹肌一边说。他很奇怪Lance为什么会这么觉得。<br/>   “别让我说出来”Lancelot咬着下唇，开始算计Gwaine出轨的可能性有多大。<br/>   “到底怎么了？”Gwaine说着，把Lancelot柔软的身体抱在怀里，鼻子嗅着他身上好闻的味道。<br/>   “我们已经三天没有做过了，整整三天！你甚至都没有吻我…”<br/>   “哦…对不起”Gwaine的手抚向他娇小的爱人皱起的眉，“我竟然没注意到，对不起让你伤心了…”<br/>   …………<br/>   Lancelot有点读不下去了，他忍着笑意装作凶狠的揍了Gwaine几下，“我的折磨什么时候到头啊？”<br/>   “快了，这篇很短的，我娇小的爱人～”Gwaine搂着Lancelot的腰，和他一起读下去。<br/>   …………<br/>   Gwaine一把抱起Lancelot，把他压在了他们的床上，立刻吻住了他的嘴唇。三天没有尝到Lancelot的滋味了，Gwaine简直想给自己一个耳光，他怎么能忍受得了的？<br/>   Lancelot的双腿自动的盘上Gwaine的腰，口中细碎的嘟囔着什么。<br/>   “你说什么？”Gwaine勾起嘴角邪魅一笑，“我听不见”<br/>   “我要…”<br/>   “你要什么？说出来”<br/>   “我要你！”Lancelot失控的大喊出来，“我要你，求求你！”<br/>   Gwaine依旧迟迟不肯行动，“那你应该叫我什么？”<br/>   Lancelot咬着下唇，羞耻感笼罩了他整个人，但还是屈服在自己的欲望之下。“daddy…我要你，求你了——<br/>   …………<br/>   Lancelot把平板摔在沙发上，腾的一下站起来，他的脸跑出了镜头外，看不出是什么表情。不过他的语气听起来像是被什么恶心到了。<br/>   “我读不下去了！”<br/>   Gwaine把他拽过来重新按进沙发里,Lancelot看起来要崩溃了，满脸都是不相信自己刚才都做了什么。<br/>   Gwaine笑嘻嘻的说，“请多写一点这样的文章吧，我最喜欢叫爸爸那样的片段”<br/>   Lancelot的白眼翻到后脑勺去了，他双手交叉，一本正经的对着镜头说，“网友们，我的性格绝对不是那个样子的！”<br/>   “她们不会在乎的”Gwaine插嘴到。<br/>   “还有，被人压在身下饥渴叫爸爸的那个也绝对不是我——”<br/>   摄像机被匆忙的打断，视频也黑屏了一秒。<br/>   “对不起，刚刚发生了些意外”Gwaine重新出现在镜头里，头发乱的很。Lancelot看起来心情好多了，微笑着坐在他身旁，饶有兴趣的看着Gwaine说话的样子。<br/>   “这个挑战很有趣，如果这个视频点赞过万，我们会选一篇同人文拍出来哦”<br/>   Lancelot在一旁摇摇头，口型是大写的NO。<br/>   “那么，followers,keep following! bey～”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>